A Lion Growing Up With A Snake
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: Okay, so imagine between books two and three, Hermione's parents die...who did they entrust to take custody of their one and only daughter?  Please  see story for full synopsis.  Will be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. So I was starting a different HG/SS story when this idea popped into my head, consuming all of my fanfic brain power. I have no idea where it came from, but I'm really starting to like some of the ideas that are popping up in my head. **

**This story takes place between books two and three, in the summer before the golden trio's third year. I'm going to try to stay as true to the books/movies as I can…just imagine that **_**this**_** is the way that Hermione grew up. It will be self explanatory, but I'll try to throw a little note at the end of every chapter to kind of sum up the tangent that my brain has taken.**

**Anyway, enough drivel…hope you enjoy…**

"You cannot be serious!" Snape huffed the words out, sitting across from Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at his potions master. Snape had a look of utter disgust on his face, his black eyes glazed over in anger.

"Quite the contrary, Severus. Miss Granger's parents were quite clear in their last requests. Should anything happen to them, they wish that their daughter's, should I say, Hermione's potions master be given sole custody of the girl." He tipped his head slightly, watching Snape's reaction once again.

"Why on earth would these muggles want to do such a dreadful thing?" Snape sat down disgustedly, crossing his arms sharply across his chest.

"Apparently Miss Granger is quite taken with potions, and spoke very highly of you to her parents over her past two years as a student here. " Dumbledore stood, picking up a piece of muggle paper and handed it to Snape for him to look at, as well as an envelope addressed to him. "It's all in order Severus." He placed a hand on Snape's shoulder, feeling the professor's body tense. "I suggest you prepare your home. Miss Granger will arrive at King's Cross at 3pm this afternoon."

Dumbledore moved away from Snape, leaving the dark haired man alone with his thoughts.

Snape looked down at the paper, reading it for a third time. He couldn't believe it. He felt bile rise up in his throat. Finally standing, he tossed the document back on Dumbledore's desk, but put the envelope in his pocket, then spun and left the office, his black robes billowing behind him. He could not believe that in two hours time, he would be the guardian of Hermione Granger.

Hermione got off the train at King's Cross with Molly Weasley at just before three. Molly pulled Hermione's trunk, and Hermione clung desperately to her small satchel. She couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. She instinctively leaned into the red headed woman for comfort, but then pulled away at the once again reminder that it was not her mother. Her mother and father were dead. She took a deep breath trying to control her emotions, and continued walking.

Molly looked down at the young girl, and a wave of sadness flowed through her. She felt equal loss. When Hermione's parents had died, Molly had been only too eager to take the girl in. She had even painted half of Ginny's room (on Ginny's orders) pale lavender, as it was Hermione's favorite color. Despite the circumstances, Ginny was ecstatic to have a sister, and Molly, another daughter. When she had gotten word from Dumbledore after the Grangers' funeral that Hermione was to be given into Snape's custody, her heart had sunk, not only for Hermione, but for herself as well.

Despite the girl pulling away, Molly wrapped her arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the station's exit. "Mrs. Weasley, I need to use the bathroom. Do you mind watching my trunk?" Hermione's voice was shaky, and Molly was leery of letting her go into the bathroom alone.

"Alright dear, but don't be long. We have to meet Severus in a few minutes." Hermione's heart sunk at the words, but with a quick nod she pulled away from the woman and entered the lady's room. She barely had the stall door closed before sobs overtook her once again. She didn't know how her life had turned so dramatically. Not one week ago she had had a wonderful life, a mother and father who adored her, and a small circle of friends that she would be visiting with very soon. After the Weasley's trip to Egypt, she was to accompany them to the Leaky Cauldron to spend the rest of summer break. Now, she would be spending it alone with the dreadful Severus Snape. Another batch of tears cascaded down her face.

"Hermione, dear, are you nearly ready?" Molly's soft voice floated to the young girl, and she steeled herself, wiping her eyes and cheeks quickly with the back of her hand.

"Yes, I'll be right out." She took a deep breath and left the stall. She glanced in the mirror. She looked a mess, but she didn't really care. With one final glance and with a small smile to her reflection (that didn't really fool her, but helped just a teensy bit) and headed for the door.

Joining Molly in the corridor, the two women made their way towards the entrance. As soon as they stepped outside Hermione's heart sunk. She saw him, standing across the street between two buildings. He was half hidden in shadow, wearing muggle clothing. It was odd seeing him dressed so. He wore a black dress shirt, black slacks and black shoes. _Some things never change_ Hermione thought to herself. She saw him visibly stiffen upon viewing the two of them. She took a deep breath and followed Mrs. Weasley across the street. She could tell that Molly was tense as well, and she just wanted the whole ordeal to be over with. She had no desire to go with her professor, but the one thing she knew was how much he liked his solidarity; the one thing they would now have in common. She just wanted to get wherever they were going so that she could be alone.

"Good afternoon Severus." Molly spoke in a tone that would have fooled anyone else, but Hermione knew it was a front. Snape seemed to as well. His mouth turned up in a smirk.

Molly gave Hermione a slight nudge, and the young girl realized that she had been staring at him. "Uh, hello Professor." His head jerked down to look at the young witch. He eyed her, and the fire in his gaze frightened her. She quickly looked down at her shoes, moving unconsciously towards Molly.

"I assume your travels went…well?" His low drawl went right into Hermione's spine, sending a chill through her. Her brow furrowed and she felt hot tears burning her eyes once again.

"Just fine, Severus." Molly spoke again. After that there was a long moment of awkward silence. Hermione reached up to wipe away a tear that was dangerously close to escaping. Snape made a coughing noise. Molly shuffled her feet, and Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"How are we traveling…sir?" She wasn't sure how to address him. She definitely wasn't going to call him Severus, but professor seemed odd when they weren't in school. She really didn't want to call him anything. She wanted to be anywhere but with this man.

"Apparition. I've gained special permission from the ministry to transport you by side along apparition." Snape's tone was even and calm; he showed no emotion or empathy for his student. Hermione nodded swiftly. Molly seemed to take that as her silent cue.

"Alright dear. I'll collect you in three weeks." She beamed down at Hermione as best she could, but they both had sadness in their eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Have a lovely time in Egypt." Hermione sniffed, then embraced the woman, squeezing her so desperately tight that Molly herself let several tears fall. "I'll see you in three weeks." Hermione let go finally, and a set feeling of dread spread through her. It was all over. In not so graceful terms, she now belonged to Severus Snape. Molly stepped back, gave Snape an odd look, then disappeared into the shadows of the alleyway. Hermione heard the telltale pop as Mrs. Weasley disapparated.

Hermione's eyes were trained on the spot where Molly had vanished, and she didn't notice Snape walk up behind her. Finally the scraping of the wheels of the cart that her trunk was on pulled her back to reality. She turned and glanced up at her potions master. He watched her silently for a brief moment, and it made her extremely uncomfortable. "I shall transport your trunk first, then we shall go." His voice was deadpan, and she could do nothing but nod. With a flick of his wand, her trunk silently vanished, as did the trolley it was sitting upon. Snape turned back to her, then held out his hand. Pulling her bag close to her chest with one hand, she tentatively took his offered one with the other. She was surprised at the warmth she felt. She had barely made contact with him and he twisted on the spot. She realized this would be her first time disapparating. A thrill of excitement went through her despite the despair she felt.

She was suddenly sucked so tight against him that it was uncomfortable. She couldn't draw breath and began to panic. Just before she started to thrash for air, they appeared back in the alleyway.

A wave of nausea roiled over Hermione and she thought she might be sick. She felt dizzy, and it took her a moment to realize that they were not in fact in the same alley as before. This one was darker. There seemed to be cloud cover; the sun was hidden behind a thick wall of grey clouds. The pavement beneath their feet was full of holes and patch work. She stumbled as he quickly pulled away from her.

He began walking away from her, and she instinctively followed. She had to walk quickly to keep up with him. He always seemed to walk with a purpose, and Hermione didn't understand why he did now.

He turned sharply to the right upon emerging along the road. She followed him down a row of town houses, glancing around her as they walked. The road was of similar condition as the alley, and she had to step carefully to avoid tripping. Finally Snape stopped in front of a house at the end of the street. It was built of dark gray bricks, the cast iron railings rusting on both sides of the stone steps. He climbed the stairs and when he reached the door she heard him speak an incantation and the door opened without him touching it.

So this was to be her new home. She thought briefly that at least she would only have to spend summer holidays here. She could stay at Hogwarts during all other holidays, and in three weeks time she would be back with the Weaslelys. She followed him up the stairs, but stopped before she crossed the threshold. It felt odd just walking in to her professor's home. Though she knew it was her home now as well, it felt so wrong. He noticed her pause, and turned around. "Please come in Miss Granger. I do not wish any bugs to enter while you stand gaping." His words pierced her heart. Why did he have to be blatantly discourteous? She quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

She glanced around the sitting room just inside the door. It was surprisingly exactly as she had expected. The floors were all dark wood, and the walls were covered with book shelves, and each shelf was crammed with books. There was a leather chair in the corner, and a small leather sofa pushed against the wall opposite a small fireplace. He pointed, and finally spoke again. "Sitting room. Kitchen is through there." He pointed off to the right. "My potion labs are in the basement. Do not…ever…go down there or interrupt me when I'm working." His eyes burned into hers and she nodded quickly, tears threatening to overtake her again. He began walking. She followed.

Round the corner and opposite the kitchen was a narrow wooden staircase. He climbed up to the second floor with her right behind him. He reached the landing and she saw three doors; one nearest the stairs, one in the middle, and another door at the end of the small hallway. He pointed down to the far door. "Mine." He opened the door nearest the stairs. "This shall be your room. The bathroom is there." He pointed to the middle door.

She glanced down the hall momentarily. "Only one bathroom?" She spoke hesitantly, her spirits dropping even further.

"Miss Granger, please be aware that I was not expecting to take on a ward this summer. I am no more looking forward to this than you are, believe me." His tone was cold, and try though she might she could not stop the tears from falling. "My apologies if the living arrangements aren't up to your expectations. Now, collecting you today has put me quite behind on my work." And with that he spun on his heels and proceeded downstairs.

As quickly as she could she entered her bedroom, and though Snape was downstairs by then, he heard the sob escape her as her door closed.

**Poor Hermione.**

**Okay, so let me make a couple things clear. Though I extremely love the idea of Snape and Hermione as a couple, I am NOT writing that into the beginnings of this story…maybe not at all. I have no desire to write of inappropriate relations between the two. In my mind right now Hermione is desperately hurting and in need of comfort…that's all. I think my point will be made as the story progresses.**

**I also thought this would be an interesting angle from which to develop Snape's character.**

**I have little popcorn ideas of interactions between the two of them between now and the end of book seven, but if you have anything in mind that follows this cannon, please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to include it.**

**Please leave feedback. Tell me if you love it or hate it, I'd love to know what you think. I'll be back soon with chapter two**

**-TG**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione slid to the floor, burying her head in her hands to try to muffle her sobs. She could hear Snape's boots as he walked across the wooden floor, then heard a door slam and retreating footsteps. He must be going down into his basement labs.

Hermione opened her eyes, seeing her trunk sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. It was so odd to see her belongings here, and a new wave of sadness swept over her as her thoughts traveled to her mother and father. She could see their faces, smiling down proudly at her. She pictured them all sitting at the dinner table, listening intently as she told stories of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and the wizarding world in general.

Then she pictured the look on the police officer's face when she answered the door last week. The man had red hair, a fat nose and thin lips. He wouldn't look her in the eye when he told her that her parents were in a car accident and neither had survived. It had been a whirlwind of emptiness between that moment and when first Professor McGonagall had come to collect her and bring her to the Weasley's while everything was sorted out.

The funeral had happened fairly smoothly. Her parents had already had everything in order and paid for. Hermione had to make no decisions for her mother and father, and for that she was grateful. Everything passed in quite a blur. Ron and Fred and George, along with Molly and Arthur had been shoulders to lean on, but she had also wished that Harry could have been there. She had sent him an owl, but knew that his Aunt and Uncle would never let him leave before start of term. In the end it hadn't really mattered. Her parents were still gone.

Hermione wiped one last tear from her face, then got up to survey the room; her new room. It was small to say the least. A small single bed was pushed into the corner of the room with a mattress rolled up and resting on top. The walls were bare, and there was one small window on the wall opposite the door. There was a small desk pushed against the wall and under the window.

All the furniture looked as though it had been in here since the beginning of time. A layer of dust covered the floor and mattress, and the walls and window were dingy. She gave a sigh, and decided to unpack her things and attempt to make the room livable.

First she opened the window to let in some fresh air. A nice summer breeze was instantly swirling around her, which felt good in the heat of the stifling room, but it kicked up the dust and Hermione was soon sneezing. Deciding that she should clean a bit before unpacking, she realized she would have to branch out into the house to look for supplies. She wished she could do magic to take care of the problem. She knew all of the spells to not only clean, but unpack and set everything up as well. She decided there was nothing for it. As quietly as she could, she walked to the door and opened it. It groaned lightly, but once it was open she was able to walk to the stairs in silence.

Once downstairs she decided to look around for a broom or mop. She saw a closet off the kitchen and opened it. It was mostly empty, save for several bags of flour, a container of sugar and several cans of soup. She scrunched her nose, then carefully closed the pantry. Turning to the kitchen sink, she quietly opened the cupboard doors underneath it. There was a small trash can that contained only several used tea bags. The rest of the space was empty.

She sighed in frustration and glanced around the rest of the room. She realized that there was nothing in the house that would suffice to help her cause. She had no desire to interrupt Snape to ask him to clean up her room using magic, but at just that moment a loud bang came from upstairs. Cringing, Hermione realized that the wind must have blown her bedroom door shut, and just a second later she heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs. Before she had time to move, Snape exploded out from the basement, his fierce black eyes seeking and finding her terrified face.

"Need I remind you, Miss Granger, that I am not to be interrupted during my work. I was under the impression that you were an intelligent person. Could you, please, explain why you seem to be disregarding my wishes?" He glanced at the open cupboards. "What are you doing ransacking _my_ house?"

Hermione suddenly became angry, frustrated at the way she was being treated. "I wasn't ransacking, _sir_. My room is filthy, and I was merely looking for something to clean it with, and since I didn't want to interrupt _your_ work, I tried to look for cleaning supplies. Obviously you don't have any. I didn't mean to disrupt you, but the wind blew my door shut." Her cheeks were red while Snape's face had lost any of the color it might have had. His face grew furious at her back talk, and Hermione dropped her eyes to the floor. Snape stormed upstairs, his shoes slamming down on the steps as he ascended. Hermione heard her door slam open against the wall and his footsteps as he moved about her room. Then the door slammed shut again and Snape came crashing back down the stairs.

As he walked past Hermione, he sneered. "Do not interrupt me again." And with that he went back downstairs, slamming his own door behind him. In a fury of angry tears, Hermione made her way as quickly and quietly as she could back up the stairs.

She slipped inside her bedroom and glanced around nervously. To her surprise the room was spotless. The window gleamed in the afternoon sun. The dark wood on the floor was clean and polished, as were the walls. The small bed was pulled away from the wall and a brand new cushy mattress rested on it. The desk was polished, and covered with fresh parchment and quills, and the ink well was full. He had also added several book shelves on either side of the bed. There was a small lamp on the night stand next to the bed, and a closet had been added, as well as a small chest of drawers.

It was more than she could hope for, and for an instant she felt bad for getting so angry. But then she remembered the cold look in his eyes when he had come upstairs, and she felt resolute. He had no right to treat her that way. He had mentioned that he did not desire this arrangement, but she surely didn't either.

With a sigh, she pulled open her trunk and found her bed sheets. They were a pale grey with small lilac branches in patterns of light purple on them. She quickly made the bed, pulling the pillowcase over the fluffy pillow that Snape had conjured for her. Once her comforter was on the bed, the room seemed a touch more homey, but once again she felt a wave of sadness at the fact that her things did not belong in this sad and lonely house. Trying desperately to stifle her feelings, she went back to her trunk and began unpacking her clothes.

Snape worked diligently in the basement, brewing several potions for his stores at Hogwarts. He tried to focus on his work, that he was in fact _not_ behind on, but his thoughts kept drifting to the young girl in his upstairs. He thought back over the words of the Last Will and Testament of Hermione's parents. That brought him to the letter in his robes pocket. With a flick of his wand he _accio'd_ it from his robes down to him.

He was surprised at how much Mrs. Granger's handwriting resembled her daughters. He stared at his name written in her script for a moment, then turned the envelope over and slid his finger under the flap to release the document inside. Pulling it out he saw that it was one handwritten page. He sat down at his desk and read the letter.

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_I hope that this document will never end up in your hands, but if it does, please understand that it was only through careful consideration and deliberation on my husband's and my part to make this decision. I am also hoping that if it happens that this letter ends up in your possession, that we have had a chance to speak with you on the matter and explain our reasoning. If for whatever reason we have not, I am deeply and truly sorry that our decision did not include your input._

_Hermione is such a wonderful young girl; she is our whole life and it is our wish that she be raised in a highly academic and enriching environment. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, she has spoken so highly of you and your abilities as a teacher and mentor. We have a relatively small family, but we do not feel that they would not challenger her properly, the way that we know that you would._

_We had a meeting with both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall when we were updating our wills and life insurance policies once Hermione became a teenager. They also agreed that growing up with you would be an excellent choice for our daughter. They explained to me as well that in Wizarding Law, contracts of this nature are binding, cannot be changed and must be followed. I understand the severity of such a decree, but I also believe that this will be beneficial for our daughter, as we want the very best for her. Professor Dumbledore spoke very highly of your moral fiber and your good and honest character. I know that you and my daughter might have your differences, but I sincerely think this arrangement will be beneficial._

_Please understand again how much we appreciate your situation and understand that this will be a burden, and a hard one to bear at times, but we love our daughter more than life itself, and only want what's best for her._

_There are no words to thank you for this responsibility, and I am not very eloquent when it comes to such matters, but please please know that we cannot thank you enough for taking our daughter in._

_Best regards and more sincere appreciation,_

_Judy and Phillip Granger_

Snape read the letter over several times before crumpling it up. He was just about to ignite it with his wand, but something stopped him. A feeling he hadn't experienced before coursed through his chest and he took a shuddering breath, trying to calm his suddenly fast beating heart. Dumbledore had spoken of what a good and honest person he was. He smirked at that. He knew Albus felt that way about him, but he did not see that trait in himself. He had no idea why anyone would request or agree that he himself would be the best person to raise the girl.

He uncrumpled and re-read the lines about Hermione and her praise towards her Potion's master. This genuinely surprised him. He thought back on the two years he had known the girl. He couldn't honestly think of a time when he had heard her say anything bad about him. He knew that Potter and Weasley detested him, so he had just assumed that the Granger girl shared their sentiments. Perhaps he had been wrong. He didn't like the feeling of being incorrect about anything, but suddenly he cringed at the way he had treated her earlier.

He didn't know why, but he felt the sudden need to do something to make amends. He thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anything. He knew nothing about the needs of a thirteen year old girl, let alone an orphaned and displaced one. He glanced down at the letter and, and carefully folding it back up, he slid it back in the envelope and placed it gently in the top drawer of his basement desk.

Hermione finished sorting her room. It actually felt fairly livable. She filled one bookshelf with books that she read for pleasure, and half of the second with her school books from the last two years, along with several magic books that her parents had gotten for her. She had placed a picture of herself with her mum and dad on her night stand, and another of her with Ron and Harry after their first year was completed at Hogwarts on her bookshelf. She pushed her trunk under her bed, then took her toiletries to the bathroom.

It was a small but adequate room. The tub was made of sparkling white porcelain and stood on large claw feet, but there was also an elaborate shower fixture on the wall. A small shelving unit stood next to the end of the tub opposite the shower head, and it contained several bottles of what she could only imagine were shampoo or soap. They were in glass bottles fixed with corks, and she was very curious to the scent. He had obviously brewed them himself.

Suddenly she realized how surreal this situation was. Here she was putting her toothbrush and shampoo in the bathroom of one of her Hogwarts professors…no, her favorite Hogwarts professor. She couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her, but quickly stifled her feelings. She didn't want the slightest noise to disturb him again. She pictured once again the fierceness in his charcoal eyes as he stormed past her earlier. With another sigh she set her shampoo and conditioner next to his on the small shelf and left the room. As she snuck back down the hall her stomach let out a loud rumble.

Hermione realized then that she hadn't eaten since breakfast with the Weasley's and though it had been a feast, she had only picked at a piece of toast and had one sausage link. Going back to her room to close the window _and_ the door (lest the wind kick up again) she made her way back down to the kitchen to see if she could find something to eat.

**Okay, so I'm really sorry for the lameness of the letter that Hermione's mom wrote to Snape. Not being in the situation to have to write such a letter for real, I really can only guess as to the motivation and final wishes of parents. I just know that Hermione **_**would**_** be most challenged under Snape's wing, and she never REALLY had anything bad to say about him…and I have some fun ideas how their relationship is going to evolve. (BTW I made up Hermione's parent's names, since I don't recall them ever being mentioned in the books or movies…if they were, PLEASE tell me and I will update this chapter ASAP!)**

**I plan to watch the third movie coming up here in the next day or so in order to kind of figure out some ways I can have them interact between the scenes that we know and love. =)**

**Please let me know what you think of this story. I really love getting the Review Notifications! Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed so far, favorited the story and me etc…it makes me absolutely giddy.**

**Okay, night night all. Hoping to update again soon!**

**TG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! **

**Before I get started with this chapter, I want to say thank you to **Burnedx2, heytorch and HPFanGirl01 **for the lovely reviews. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated. I'm thinking that the story will move along slowly at first because I want to really establish the relationship between Hermione and Snape before she leaves for school. I also want to throw this little side note in…during this chapter, Snape feels some things that he isn't used to. It could be interpreted as sexual…but that's NOT what I'm going for. He's feelings things that a father would feel for a daughter…it'll make sense as you read…**

**Thanks again for reading!**

Snape glanced at his clock and saw that it was close to midnight. He hadn't realized he had been in the basement that long. Carefully putting vials and ingredients away, he cleaned up his work space and made his way upstairs. The scene he found surprised him tremendously.

The kitchen and sitting room smelled of stew, and he glanced to the stove top to see a large pot of beef stew simmering on low there. As the smell reached him, he realized how hungry he was. He made his way over to the cupboard and quickly filled a bowl. Grabbing the Daily Prophet from where it lay on the small kitchen table, he headed for the sitting room, another small wave of sorrow flitting through him as he realized the severity with which he had treated her.

He turned the corner towards the fireplace but stopped in his tracks when he reached the small room.

There was a fire burning low in the stone fireplace. The light danced happily along the walls of the room, creating a cozy atmosphere. He glanced at the couch and saw that Hermione was there, curled up on the cushions sleeping soundly. An empty bowl of stew sat on the coffee table next to the small sofa, and he saw that a book was tucked under her arm. Leaning slightly closer he saw that it was actually one of his favorites; Muggle 'Potions' and Their Importance in the World of Magic. She held the book close to her chest, her fingers curled around the worn spine.

He watched her face for a moment; her eyelids fluttered gently as if dreaming. Her cheek was pressed into one of the soft throw pillows that adorned the worn couch. Her knees were pulled up to her stomach, and she had toed off her shoes, laying them on the floor next to the end of the couch.

Snape moved to his armchair and sat down, eating his stew and reading the paper; but he couldn't help every now and then chancing a glance over at the sleeping girl. She seemed so peaceful that it actually seemed to calm him as well. He ate silently, trying not to wake Hermione. It was such an odd situation; again the peculiar feeling that he wasn't used to traveled through him. He couldn't understand it, and he didn't like not understanding something.

He finished eating, then gave his wand a gentle flick both of their bowls were instantly clean and put away. He glanced at the stove and with another flourish the stew was stored and put in the refrigerator.

He continued reading the newspaper for quite some time, until finally he felt his eyelids drooping. Finally he folded up the parchment and tossed it into the fireplace. Once it was burned he gave another wave of his wand and the flames died down to smoldering coals.

He gave one last look at the sleeping witch on his couch, then, mumbling lower under his breath, a blanket appeared above her and gently came to rest on her body. She seemed to snuggle into it, pulling her knees in closer. He watched her for another moment as her breathing continued, deep and even, then finally made his way upstairs.

Hermione awoke to the sound of the front door closing. Confusion flitted through her sleep addled mind as she tried to place the sound and her location. Finally opening her eyes fully, realization flooded through her and she determined that she must have fallen asleep on the couch. She glanced around her, finally understanding that Snape must have just left, closing the door behind him.

She glanced down, not remembering finding a blanket to cover up with. The fire was out in the fireplace, and she still clutched the book. Rubbing her eyes blearily, she got up to put the book back on the shelf. She hoped silently to herself that he wasn't mad at her for going through his books.

Folding the blanket quickly, she made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised to see that the stew was put away and her bowl was clean and back in the cupboard. Turning to head back upstairs to brush her teeth and take a shower, she noticed a piece of parchment on the table, as well as an envelope and a key. Walking over, she realized the note was in Snape's fine script and it was made out to her.

_Miss Granger,_

_I shall be gone most of the day on Hogwarts business. I have left some muggle money if you need anything from the store. There is one three blocks away. This key had been enchanted to allow you in and out of the house._

_Please keep yourself out of trouble._

_SS_

Hermione smiled down at the note, then carefully folded it and put it in her blue jeans pocket, along with the key. She left the money on the table. Her parents had left her plenty, so without a second thought, she headed upstairs to get ready to venture out into the neighborhood.

Hermione got back from the store just after three in the afternoon, laden with groceries, cleaning supplies and several things for her room. The key worked (just as she knew it would) and she made her way into the kitchen to put food away first. It felt good to be there alone. She didn't feel like she had to sneak around or be quiet. She put some fruit in a bowl and set it on the table, then put some milk and other things in the small refrigerator. She had gotten herself her favorite cereal, and several flavors of tea that she preferred. Once that was done, she put some dusting and mopping supplies in the cupboard under the kitchen sink, then took two other bags up to her bedroom.

She bought several candles, and lit a coconut scented one and placed it on her night stand. There had been several packages of white Christmas lights in a clearance bin and she bought some to wrap around her window. She bought several books, all muggle varieties, and some glitter nail polish. It wasn't practical at all, but it was so sparkly, she couldn't help herself.

After applying several coats to her fingers and toes, she lay back on her bed, waiting for them to dry. The coconut scent filled her room, and she closed her eyes, trying to relax. It was too quiet in the room. She wished she had a radio. She tried to let her mind wander, but it kept drifting to her parents. She missed them dreadfully; their presence, the sound of her father's voice, the scent of her mother's perfume. She felt a tear trickle down her face, but she brushed it away quickly.

Hermione prided herself on being a strong, independent young woman, and she didn't like feeling so helpless. She pushed all thoughts of her mother and father to the back of her mind, and pulled Hogwarts; A History off the shelf and began leafing through it. Though she'd only had the book for two years, it was worn out, the binding already cracking and several pages were desperately close to falling out. This was her go-to to help get her mind off whatever was troubling her, and before long she was far away, back in the castle she loved so dearly.

She lost complete track of time, and when she glanced at the small clock on the wall, she saw it was nearly six pm. Dog-earing the page she was on (though she nearly had every page memorized) put the book back on her night stand and made her way downstairs to fix something for dinner.

Severus Snape entered his home just after six thirty. Immediately he was met with the smell of lemon and garlic. His stomach involuntarily rumbled. He toed off his boots, making his way towards the kitchen to see what the girl was up to. The sight in front of him was startling, and one that he wasn't used to. He wasn't sure if it made him uneasy, or comforted him just slightly.

Hermione stood at the stove, humming lightly to herself and turning over several chicken breasts that were grilling over one of the burners. Several dishes sat dirty in the sink, and as he got closer to the girl he could smell some type of bread baking.

She stood with her back to him, her hair in a messy ponytail. She wore a t-shirt representing some sports team that Severus had never heard of. She wore blue jeans and her feet were bare. He instantly noted the glitter polish and smirked to himself. This was a creature he would never fully understand. Finally, setting the daily post on the kitchen table, he spoke. "I do hope you're not burning that."

Hermione jumped, spinning around on the spot, nearly dropping a piece of chicken on the floor. "Oh, sir, you startled me. I didn't hear you come in." She turned the burner down, then focused her attention on her professor.

"Obviously." He sat down at the table, perusing the mail, not speaking to her for a moment. He finally sifted to the bottom of the pile. "Ah, Miss Granger, your Hogwarts letter." Hermione turned, reaching tentatively for the parchment. Once she had it she tore the wax seal apart, sitting down opposite him at the table to read over her class list.

"Blast!" Her brow furrowed as she read over the papers.

"What is the problem? I can't imagine you would have an issue with your subjects." He was curious at her reaction, leaning back in his seat and flicking his head to the side to toss a strand of hair out of his face.

"That's exactly the problem sir; my schedule is too full to allow me to take all of the lessons that I want to." She perused the list once again, trying to sort in her head how she might re-arrange them.

"What is your course list?" Snape couldn't believe he asked the question. Why did he care what classes she took? Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he waited for an answer.

"I've got Transfiguration, Defense, Herbology, Potions, Charms, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures." With a huff she looked up at her professor. She was surprised to see him smirking at her.

"That schedule seems more than adequate to keep you busy. What else could you possibly want to learn?" He was curious what her ambitions truly were. He knew of her academic prowess, but didn't really know her passions or goals for her school career and after.

"I'm desperate to take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination and Astronomy." She cocked her head to the side, not looking up, but continuing to try to figure out how to work it out. With a sigh she set down her class schedule and pulled out her list of required books and supplies for school. She was going to ask Snape about 3rd year potions, but decided not to, and instead got up to turn the chicken once again and take the biscuits out of the oven. She didn't realize that Snape was watching her every move.

"Are you hungry sir?" She spoke with her back to him. "I've made plenty." She turned the burner on the stove off, and carefully transferred the chicken to a plate. She glanced over at him and saw him give a curt nod. Grinning inwardly, she made up two plates, bringing one to him and setting the other one down where she had been sitting across from him. Starting to eat, she busied herself with looking at the other papers that had come to her from Hogwarts.

There was the customary welcome back letter, her ticket for the Hogwarts Express, but there was an extra sheet she was not expecting. Pulling it out, she read it over. It was a permission slip to attend several school trips to Hogsmead Village.

At the bottom was a spot for a parent or guardian's signature. Her lips trembled and she dropped the paper back to the table, getting up quickly and running up the stairs, tears suddenly streaming down her face. She barely closed her bedroom door before a sob overtook her.

Snape looked flabbergasted from the spot where Hermione had just been sitting to the parchment, and was about ready to yell when he realized what she had been reading. With a sigh he got up, taking her plate of food with him and made his way up the stairs. He was about to open her door when he remembered himself, and knocked sharply. He heard a loud sniffle, but she did not acknowledge him. He knocked one more time, but was ignored again. He set her plate down outside her room and made his way back downstairs.

Snape opened his eyes, noting that something had awoken him. He lay still in his bed, listening. Finally he heard it. Though she was two rooms away, he could hear her sobbing. He got up, cursing the darkness as he stubbed his toe on the night stand. Giving an aggravated sigh, he walked down the hall to her room.

He could tell that she was crying into her pillow, but it made no difference. He rolled his eyes in aggravation and knocked on the door. "Miss Granger, I have a very early morning and am having difficulty sleeping with this noise." He was rewarded with her crying louder. There was an audible sob and loud sniffling. "Miss Granger, please, I require silence to sleep!" Then he heard quick, loud footsteps and the door was wrenched open.

There stood Hermione Granger, her hair an absolute mess, her face tear streaked and her eyes red. She was sobbing and her whole body trembled. "Listen here you arrogant dungeon bat. My APOLOGIES if I woke you up. I'm sorry that my parent's dying is putting a damper on your precious night's sleep, but I happen to be missing them tremendously, and being in this house with _you_ isn't exactly helping anything. You're rude, conceited and you treat me like I'm three years old. You're welcome for dinner tonight, _and_ the night before. Thank you for being nice enough to make this room livable for me, since I'm stuck staying here. I appreciate you getting rid of the disgusting filth that resided in here before me." She took a deep shuddering breath and continued. "I only hope that the next three weeks go by swiftly so that I can be rid of this place and be rid of you. And I'm sure this will be only too pleasing for you as well. So once again; my apologies for being such an inconvenience!" With that another sob overtook her and she crumbled to the floor. Her long pink night shirt was twisted and wrinkled and Snape realized that she probably hadn't slept at all.

She buried her head in her hands and her whole body shook. He stared at her for a moment, then with a defeated sigh, he knelt down to help her to her feet. What happened next would change him forever.

As soon as his hand reached her shoulder, she gripped it, pulling herself against him as hard as she could. He knelt on the floor to avoid falling over as she clung to him. She buried her face into his chest, her sobs continuing. One arm was around his back, and the other grasped desperately to his arm. He couldn't help but rest his hands on her back as she cried. He didn't know what to do other than sit still while she cried.

After several minutes her sobs quieted and she sniffled intermittently. He was about to speak, but her soft and raspy voice cut through the silence. "I'm sorry." She sniffed and raised her head up. She looked a sight, but he couldn't help being touched by her feelings. "I didn't really mean it." She hung her head, sniffling again.

"I'm quite sure you did. It's forgotten. I…apologize for my harshness." He leaned back when she loosened her grip on his arm. "Shall we get you up off the floor?" He heard a noise come from her that was halfway between a chuckle and a sigh as she started to stand up and shuffle back to her bed. She lay back down, wiping tears away from her eyes as she did. "Is there anything I can do to alleviate your…sorrow?" He was at a loss as he watched her. Her eyes roamed around the dark room and finally rested on his face.

"Could you just stay here until I fall asleep?" Her voice took on such a young vulnerable quality that he was inexplicably pulled towards her. He sat down on the edge of the bed, as far away from her as possible. She turned over on her stomach, clutching the pillow to her, resting her cheek on it. Severus sat perfectly still, waiting as she shifted to get comfortable.

"Are you quite situated?" She opened her eyes to look at him again, then reached for his hand. He let her take it, and she rested it gently on her back. Her eyes sought his again, and his were wide with confusion.

"Is that alright? My mother used to rub my back when I couldn't sleep?" Her voice held that same child like quality, and it kept him rooted to the spot. He gave another nod, his entire being focused on the warmth beneath his hand. He sat frozen as she closed her eyes again.

He didn't know how much time went by, whether it was thirty seconds or three hours, but her breathing started to even out and finally he knew she was asleep. Something kept him from getting up, and he gently rubbed her back for a moment more. Giving comfort was not something he was used to, and an odd sensation flowed through him as she let out a soft, contented sigh.

Finally he withdrew his hand and gently stood up, trying very hard not to wake her. He moved quietly to the door, closing it behind him and walked back to his own room. He was surprised at how easily he drifted back to sleep, the warmth in his hand never leaving it.

Hermione woke late the next morning. Her eyes were incredibly swollen from crying, and she stumbled her way first to the bathroom and then downstairs. When she reached the table, she saw a note.

_Miss Granger,_

_I will be back late this afternoon. Do not worry about dinner; I shall prepare something when I return. Please accept my apology for my outburst last night. I am not accustomed to this situation yet, but please understand that you are in no way a burden to me. I am sorry that you are burdened with my presence. If you wish to leave to join the Weasleys in Egypt, I'm sure arrangements can be made._

_SS_

She felt a stab of sadness as she read the words, but this time it had nothing to do with her parents. She didn't really take into account until now his true feelings about this situation. She never really thought of him as a man who had feelings. Reading the letter one more time, she moved it aside to reach for an apple in the fruit bowl, but just as she did so, she saw another piece of parchment lying on the table top.

She picked it up, and with a smile realized what it was.

He had signed her permission slip to visit Hogsmead.

**Okay so that chapter was longer than I originally planned on, but I think everything that happened was important. I'm trying desperately to make this relationship develop super slowly, but once I get writing, it's hard to interpret it from an outside perspective, so if you think it's moving too quickly, or too slowly, PLEASE let me know!**

**I'm really excited to get this to progress to when they are back at Hogwarts, but I have a few more little ideas before then.**

**Please please please let me know what you think. I enjoy a critical review just as much as a gushy one ;-)**

**Until next time! 3 Much love**

**TG**

**P.S. A HUGE thank you to **StoryLover **for you amazing review! I like your ideas and will definitely try to work something like that into the story…thank you so much for your detailed input!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I suppose before I get arrested or something, I SHOULD make a mention that I don't own the characters or anything to do with Harry Potter (except a sweatshirt that I bought LEGIT at Hot Topic forever ago). I just enjoy playing with the characters as any little ole fanfic writer does. =)**

**Please R/R – I do so love it!**

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion. Snape was gone most of each day, and Hermione spent her time cleaning and reading. She did venture out a few times to go for a walk around the small neighborhood. Mostly though, she sat in the sitting room of her new home, drinking tea and perusing Snape's extensive book collection.

He had dozens of books on potions, some of which were so complex that even Hermione couldn't understand all of them. It made her eager to get back to school and continue her learning. She was tempted to venture downstairs to his potions lab, but she knew that he would somehow find out, and it wasn't worth the tongue lashing or punishment that she might endure for her efforts.

After a week and a half of his mostly absent schedule, Hermione started to wonder if he really had business at Hogwarts, or if he was just avoiding her. Several evenings he came home and barely spoke a word to her, simply walked in the house, exhausted, and went upstairs to his bedroom. On those evenings she would take food up and leave it outside his door. The plate was always gone in the morning. The haggard look on his face when he arrived home those evening kept her from asking him about his day.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Hermione heard the door open just after two pm. She was shocked, glancing up from the book she was reading. Snape was _never_ home this early, ever. He came in the door and turned the corner to the sitting room. Hermione had been reclining on the couch, but quickly sat up as he came round the corner. "Sir, what are you doing home so early?"

"Why, I wonder, is my schedule such a concern? Were you planning a party here in my absence?" The only response he got was an eye-roll, and she got a smirk in return. He didn't move from the spot, and Hermione realized that he was purposely hiding his left arm behind the wall. "I have come to realize that I have been away most days since your arrival, and though it cannot be helped, I understand that perhaps you are lonely here." He paused, looking at whatever he was hiding, then finally brought it out so Hermione could see it.

He lifted a small animal carrier, and Hermione could see the squashed face of an orange cat looking out at her. Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't move from the spot. Snape brought it to her, setting it down on the coffee table in front of her. She eyed the cat for a moment, speechless, then her eyes finally traveled up to the man standing across from her. "He's mine?" She looked back down, her mouth open, "For keeps?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she couldn't help it. She looked back at her professor. He gave a sharp nod, his own look of surprise on his face.

She tentatively reached out and opened the carrier, and the fat orange cat leapt out and onto her lap, promptly curling up and laying down, purring loudly. She ran her fingers through its long ginger fur. It had lumps of hair sticking out at odd angles, a flat face and it made a snorting noise every time it breathed in and out. It was the ugliest cat Hermione had ever seen. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She felt a tear finally escape down her cheek, but she let it fall.

"Now I expect you to keep it out of my labs and away from my bedroom. I don't want to smell it around the house. I've already put a food and water dish in your bedroom with replenishing charms for both. There is a litter can in there as well that is self cleaning. I'm not sure wha-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because and that moment she regained function of her limbs and in less than a second she was on her feet, over the table and embracing her mentor in a hug. She held the cat in one arm and wrapped her other as tightly around Snape as she could. He stood frozen, not returning the hug, but not pulling away. Another odd feeling flowed through him as she squeezed him. He couldn't explain it, but he was pleased at her response to his gift. "Miss Granger, that cat has been in my house not five minutes and already I am covered with fur." She promptly jumped back, but knew that he wasn't really mad. He was after all a wizard and with a flick of his wand the hair was gone. She beamed at him, and couldn't believe her eyes, but she actually seemed to see a faint smile flit across his face.

"Thank you, professor. Thank you so much." She pulled the cat close, and it snuggled into her arms. She wished she could say more, but she didn't know what would express her feelings adequately. He seemed to understand. With another flick of his wand the carrier vanished.

"I'm pleased that you are satisfied with it." He glanced down at the animal, then back to the girl. "I have to leave again. I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and then some other business to attend to. I most likely will not be back tonight. I shall put protective wards around the house after I leave, so you won't be able to leave until I return." She nodded, trying to take in his words. "I shall be back no later than tomorrow afternoon." He turned back to the door, but Hermione followed him.

"Sir?" He turned, his black hair twirling as he came to face her. He eyed her curiously.

"Thank you." It was a tone of voice that he had never heard from her before, and it touched him in a way that he didn't understand, but it felt good.

"You're welcome." And with one more glance, he left.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed quickly for Hermione. She enjoyed playing with her new cat, which she named Crookshanks. He seemed to understand her when she spoke to him, and when she mentioned that she left her book upstairs, he scurried up the stairs, and after several minutes came back down, said book clenched firmly in his mouth.

This set Hermione thinking, and she quickly started scanning Snape's bookshelf for magical creature identification. She spent the majority of the evening reading up on magical cat species, trying to determine what exactly Crookshanks was. As she read, he marched around the house, as if exploring and getting to know his new home, then jumped up on Hermione's lap and curled up, keeping her warm as she scanned the pages.

She awoke the next morning lying on the couch once again. The last book she had been reading had landed on the floor, and several of the pages were bent from it lying as such an odd angle. She cursed herself, quickly closing it and attempting to flatten the pages back out. She didn't want to disrespect any of Snape's belongings. Crookshanks hissed lightly at being jerked awake so quickly, but didn't leave Hermione's side. He stretched and glanced around, his eyes landing on the fireplace. Hermione put several books back that she'd been perusing, then turned to her cat. "Crookshanks, what are you looking at."

He made a snorting noise, keeping his eyes on the fire place, then he finally turned his orange eyes back to his mistress. He gave an odd noise in his throat, then trotted off up the stairs for his breakfast. Hermione followed suit, pouring herself a bowl of cereal and sitting at the table, glancing over yesterday's Daily Prophet.

Just as she finished her cereal she was just moving to the sink when there was a tap on the window. Glancing up, she saw Errol, the Weasley's owl sitting on the window sill. She ran over, pulled the glass pane open, allowing the bird entry. He stumbled inside, dropping the parchment that he had in his beak on the table. She picked it up, glancing at it. A smile spread through her whole body as she looked at the large clan of red heads smiling and waving at her.

The entire Weasley family stood in front of a pyramid, the hot desert sun shining down on them as they looked up at her. Turning the photo over, she grinned as she saw Ron's sloppy handwriting.

_Hermione!_

_Egypt is bloody brilliant. We've seen mummies, scarabs, pharaohs and loads of camels. Everyone is having a time, but it'll be nice to get home and see you and Harry. Hope Snape's treating you alright, and that you're not dying of boredom locked in his dungeon, or wherever. See you soon!_

_Ron_

Hermione grinned at the letter. His comment made her think about her time with Snape so far. Aside from some awkward moments and some misunderstandings, he had been fairly easy to get along with…when he was home. She glanced at the clock. It was just after ten in the morning. He would probably be back soon from wherever he had gone yesterday. Her thoughts left Ron's postcard as she thought once again about Snape warding the house before he left.

He had never done that before, and the more she thought about it, the more a nagging suspicion started to creep into her. She started to get nervous. She realized then that he was _not_ on Hogwarts business. She didn't understand what he could be doing that would merit her needed to be protected in his absence. She quickly sent Errol off and closed the window, locking it tightly. The plain curtains in the sitting room were open, so she hurriedly drew them closed, sending the room into semi-darkness.

Crookshanks seemed to understand that something was amiss, he came back downstairs and made his way over, once again, to the fireplace. Hermione sat on the sofa, attempting to continue reading the book she had put down last night, but she kept glancing over at the feline.

He sat about five feet back from the stone fireplace, his squat ears pointed sharply upward. His tail twitched nervously, his glaring eyes never leaving the soot covered grates. "Crookshanks, what is it?" Hermione felt her heart beat pick up as a small wave of adrenaline coursed through her arms, sending a prickly feeling shooting through her body. She heard a low growl rumble low in the cat's throat.

Just as she was about to go to the cat to pick him up, blinding green flames erupted from the fireplace. Crookshanks hissed loudly, jumping back from his spot and running to hide under the armchair, a loud growl coming from him. Hermione squeaked in surprise, jumping off the couch, tripping over the coffee table and landing on the hard wooden floor. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her hip, but a loud groan caught her attention and she whipped her head back to the fire place.

Suddenly Severus Snape materialized there, and it clicked for her. He was using the floo network. She felt relief flood through her, but then a new wave of adrenaline when she saw him properly. He was hunched over, and just as the flames died down he collapsed out of the fireplace and onto the wooden floor. Hermione was frozen in place as she watched.

He had an angry bruise under his left eye, and his nose was or had been bleeding. His outer robes were gone and his white dress shirt was in tatters hanging from his pale frame. He wore his black pants and boots, but his arms were mostly bare. His hair hung limply around his face. She quickly jumped into action.

"Sir? SIR, can you hear me?" She moved to him, ignoring the pain in her hip, attempting to grasp him to pull him to his feet. He moaned loudly in pain when she pulled on his right arm, and she realized that it was dislocated, pulled away from his body at an odd angle. "Professor, what can I do?"

He managed to open his eyes, and after rolling them around they finally landed on her face. "Basement…" She understood, and took stock of his left arm. It was bruised but looked sound. She gave a heave and he helped use his strength to get his left arm over her shoulders. He staggered to his feet as best he could, and she pulled him in the direction of his basement door.

She would normally have been thrilled at the chance to explore down there, but the wellbeing of her mentor and guardian trumped that instantly. She wrapped her right arm around his waist to help stabilize him as they walked across the floor.

Crookshanks sprang into action, running ahead of Hermione to the basement door, where he hooked a paw underneath it, pulling it open for her, then slunk down the stairs quickly. Hermione was astonished, but focused her efforts on keeping Snape upright and moving towards his labs.

Once they reached the stairs, she tentatively took a step down. She was relieved when he took a step to match hers. Step for step they made their way down the stairs. Hermione saw that there was a small cot in the corner near the wall. She helped him over to that spot and lay him gently down.

His head fell back against the pillow, but he made no sound. Frantic, Hermione leaned towards his face, listening for breath. It was faint, but she felt air on her ear every time he exhaled. "Sir, can you hear me?" Her voice had increased in pitch and she could feel her hands shaking. She nudged her professor gently, but he still did not respond.

She panicked. He had a dislocated shoulder, several nasty gashes on his face and torso, possibly several broken ribs and maybe a sprained ankle. Her eyes quickly surveyed his body one more time, checking to make sure she'd observed all of his injuries…that's when she saw it…

**So this chapter had the makings of being SUPER long, and I'm having better luck with shorter chapters, so I decided to cut it off here…but that's okay, because it means that I've already got a firm grasp on the next chapter.**

**Thanks so much for the lovely review, again with a special thank you to **StoryLover. ** You are quickly becoming my rock while I write this. I appreciate your feedback and enthusiasm more than you can know.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**TG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eeeee, sorry about the cliff hanger…**

His left forearm was turned upward, and as she followed a nasty cut down from his left shoulder, she saw a distinctive tattoo that spanned nearly the distance between his wrist and elbow. She knew it instantly…she'd seen it in her first year Defense against the Dark Arts textbook. It was the Dark Mark; a mark given only to those loyal to Voldemort…to Death Eaters.

Hermione suddenly felt as though she may vomit. How could she possible have been living with a Death Eater? She took a step back from the man, glancing at him in his entirety. What did she really know about him? Dumbledore obviously trusts him…but who's to say that Dumbledore knew this side of him. No, Hermione thought to herself, she was sure that if Snape was an actual threat to students and staff that Dumbledore would certainly know about it. But that didn't explain the Dark Mark.

She leaned closer to it, craining over body to take in its detail. It was faint, only a light grey, but it stood out sharply on his pale flesh. She watched it, her brow furrowing as she followed the body of the snake. She wasn't sure, but it seemed to be moving, only a millimeter at a time, but she thought she saw it. She leaned closer.

Just then Snape groaned, making her jump back and look again at his face. His brow was furrowed and a light sheen of sweat had begun to form on his face neck and chest.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to control her emotions as she surveyed his injuries again. Without thinking and with a quick wave of her wand, not worrying of the consequences, she shouted, "Accio Dittany." A small glass bottle with a rubber stopper flew off one of his shelves and into her hand. She quickly un-stoppered it, dripping the liquid over the cut on his face, along his arm, and any other open wounds that she saw. Satisfied that she had stopped most of the severe bleeding, she put the bottle down. She didn't know how to set a dislocated shoulder, but she knew that his ankle needed to be iced and elevated.

After taking care of that she glanced around the room, seeing a shelf along the wall full of books, all on potions. This time, however, she could tell instantly that they were all recipe books. She quickly began perusing titles, pulling books off the shelves as she thought necessary. Soon she had a stack of books on the floor next to his cot. She sat on the floor, leafing through pages quickly. She found a potion for bone growth, and one for vein repair. She read over the directions for each several times. They were quite difficult, but Hermione knew that she could make them.

She wished in that moment that she hadn't shooed Errol away so quickly. She desperately wished she could send an owl to Madame Pomfrey, or to St. Mungos. Just as she thought about using the floo network, she realized that perhaps it was not such a great idea.

If Snape had lied about what he was up to, and, she thought again of his Dark Mark…perhaps it would be better if no one knew of his actions or injuries. She glanced down again at her professor, and then moved back to his potions equipment.

She decided to work on both potions simultaneously, since the bone growth potion had to simmer for almost an hour undisturbed. She began searching ingredients out, lining them up on the desk near one cauldron. She was glad that everything was neat and organized. The ingredients were not only placed on shelves in alphabetical order, but also according to importance and rarity. It was extremely easy to follow, and Hermione quickly realized that she was reaching for things without really knowing where they were, but she always had the correct ingredient in her hand.

Soon the bone growth potion was simmering quietly, and she flipped the pages over to the other potion. She glanced at her professor again before turning back to her work. The vein regeneration potion seemed much more complicated, and though she had all of the ingredients for it, it was a very complex mixture. She had to slice a rosebush thorn in half to extract the drop of liquid contained inside, but missing the exact center would waste the small amount of vital liquid. She went through seven thorns before finally making the cut exact, but she was almost too late to add the nectar to the potion before the rest of it was spoiled.

The pain in her hip was getting harder to ignore, but there wasn't a point in this potion that she could stop to do anything about it. She stirred in four quills from a porcupine, and tears from an immature Mandrake, but almost forgot to put in the crushed cactus skin before she turned the burner on high.

She was getting a headache, but she pressed on. She felt sweat dripping down her cheeks, standing over the hot cauldron. She didn't even know how long she'd been downstairs, but she kept working. Crookshanks sat at the edge of the bed, watching Snape for any change in his condition. Hermione was glad, because she couldn't spare more than a glimpse at her professor now and again. Finally she turned the burner off under the vein potion, and glanced at the timer for the bone potion. It still had fifteen minutes to simmer. She looked to see that it was the appropriate grayish green color. When it was ready it would turn clear. The vein potion was a bright red, just as the book said it should be.

There was a scribbled note at the bottom of the page, and she recognized Snape's handwriting immediately.

_The scent of the potion three minutes after being removed from heat should be black licorice, followed by sage, then peppermint. Only then is it ready for ingestion._

Hermione leaned over the cauldron, but could smell nothing. Worried that she'd missed something, she scanned the pages again, rethinking all of her actions and ingredients. She couldn't see anywhere that she went wrong. She leaned over the cauldron and took another whiff, but still smelled nothing. She glanced at her professor again. She could see that he was breathing shallowly. He was still unconscious but she could tell that he was in pain. Crookshanks watched him diligently, and she gave a small smile.

She glanced back down at the potion in front of her. She watched the liquid nervously. It was the exact color described, but it still had no odor. Glancing at the timer again, she noted that the bone potion had just over ten minutes left. Staring at the swirling liquid still simmering, she almost missed the scent that hit her nose.

Though the heat was turned off, the vein potion was still bubbling softly, and as each burst of air escaped the thick liquid, a sweet scent was emitted, and Hermione sighed with relief. Keeping her nose working, she noted that the scent did change after several moments to a deeply herbal one. She reached for a small flask and ladle. Just as she had both in hand, the scent changed one more time to a strong peppermint. Perfect, Hermione thought to herself.

She quickly ladled the viscous potion into the flask and brought it over to her professor. Sitting on the edge of the cot, she tried to ignore the Dark Mark staring up at her, instead focusing on waking him up.

"Sir, can you hear me?" She pushed on his shoulder, nudging him gently. She saw his eyes move under closed lids. "Please open your eyes." She brushed a strand of hair out of her sweat slicked face in concentration, willing him to open his eyes. "Sir!" His eyes finally opened, his pupils lolling back and forth. "That's it, sir. Look at me." Finally his black irises found her brown ones, and she couldn't help the smile that erupted on her face. "That's good, sir. I have a potion for you." He closed his eyes for a moment in pain, wincing. "Sir you need to sit up and drink this." His eyes opened again as he desperately tried to take in her words.

She slid her arm underneath his shoulders and pulled gently, emphasizing her statement. "Come on sir, sit up." She pulled again and he used what strength he had to lean forward. She quickly conjured several pillows behind his back so that he wouldn't have to exert much energy to stay upright. Her hand slid from his shoulders to behind his neck, holding his head in place. "Drink this sir." His eyes found hers again, and he tipped his head forward in acquiescence. She pressed the flask up to his pale lips, tipping it slowly so he would have time to swallow.

It took a moment, but he got it all down, coughing lightly. She set the flask down, quickly moving to the bone growth potion. The timer said one minute remained, and she stood diligently in front of it, ready to remove it from heat at precisely the right moment. Crookshanks came and sat at her feet, keeping an eye on his mistress.

Hermione watched as each grain of sand fell from the top of the timer to the bottom. She didn't realize that Snape was keeping his eyes open, watching the intensity on her face as she watched the liquid in the cauldron simmer. He had never seen such devotion and determination on a student's face before, not even hers. An odd feeling went through him yet again, having nothing to do with the potion she had just given him. He felt something like admiration for her…perhaps even pride. He did not, however, have time to think on it because at that moment the last grain of sand fell and Hermione quickly extinguished the flame beneath the cauldron and moved it carefully away from the burner.

After the required amount of time the watery substance turned clear, and she took some of it in a clean flask and brought it back over to her professor. He had closed his eyes again while she worked, his energy quickly leaving him. He heard her approach however, and opened them again. "Sir, can you drink this as well, please?" He nodded gently, smelling the aroma that he knew to be bone regeneration potion…brewed perfectly if his nose gave him the right indication. She held it up to his lips as with the first one, and he drank it down as well.

She let him rest, removing the ice on his ankle. She noticed that there was still sweat covering his face, and a quick feel of his brow told her that he had a fever. She ran to his basement sink and wet a cloth with cold water, then brought it back to him, resting it gently on his forehead. He gave a contented sigh, his eyes once again closed. "I'll be back in a moment, sir." With that she quickly but quietly made her way upstairs, Crookshanks at her heels.

**A/N – I'm thinking one more chapter before she goes back to Hogwarts…I had an interesting idea today for a very special something that has to happen between our favorite Potion's master and his best student…hopefully will have the next chapter up soon…I've been doing some Beta work for another writer on this site (YAY) so that's been super fun.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter…please let me know what you thought. Lots of love!**

**TG**

Also a quick thank you to some nice reviews:

**Enma-Lee** – Don't mean to drive you nuts…hope this chapter is a good enough apology =)

**alysha813** – Thank you for your kind words!

**Skye Flying** – Thanks so much for the review! I'm not sure yet how this story will end up…I definitely won't force anything that doesn't seem right as it progresses…hoping to see some more closeness/bonding between the two of them in the next couple chapters…hee hee hee, my brain is scrambling with ideas. I like the idea of Hermione with some Slytherin friends…we'll see if I can squeeze that in.

**cosmoGirl666** – Thanks!

**Steamypancakes** – Hope this was soon enough for you. =) I really hadn't thought about him as a father figure before this idea popped in my head, but then I hadn't really thought of them as a couple until I stumbled onto a story on this site…apparently I'm the last one on that band wagon, but I'm not complaining…hehehe

**Jirle** – Thanks. I'm really hoping to keep this as canon as possible, only changing subtle things. Hope you continue to enjoy.

YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Double update…oh yes I did. =)**

**I really wanted to get this chapter done, and since the ideas for this one came really easily, I had no choice but see it to its conclusion.**

**Read on…**

Hermione took her time making stew for herself and Snape, trying desperately to get her heart rate under control. The image of him collapsing out of the fireplace and the Dark Mark would not leave her mind. The more she tried to ignore it, the stronger the image became. She decided there was nothing for it. Ladling the stew into two bowls, she knew she'd have to ask him about it.

She found a tray and placed the soup, as well as several biscuits she had heated onto it. She heard quick footsteps on the basement stairs and saw Crookshanks come up, dart around the sitting room until he found Snape's wand. He grasped it gently in his teeth and ran back downstairs. She followed, pausing at the doorway. She heard Snape speak to Crookshanks, and then mutter an incantation. He let out a low groan that made Hermione cringe. "Miss Granger, please don't hover eerily at the doorway. You may come down."

She jumped lightly at being spoken to, but grinned lightly as she took a step making her way down the dark staircase. When she reached the bottom, she turned towards his cot. She was startled at how quickly he was recovering. He had set his own shoulder, probably the spell she heard, then made himself a sling for his right arm. He had pushed himself into a bit more of a sitting position, and there was some color back in his pale cheeks. His chest was still bare, and his ankle elevated, though it wasn't as swollen as it had been. He still had dried blood on his face and along his left arm. As she set down the food tray over his lap, she couldn't help but notice his Dark Mark again.

He took a bowl of stew with his good hand and held it in his bad one, feeding himself just fine. Hermione sat on a small chair next to the bed, looking anywhere except at her professor. Crookshanks sat next to Hermione; she kept dropping small pieces of beef for him. Finally a thought came to her that had nothing to do with the events of the evening.

"Sir, I know that Crookshanks is more than just a cat." She chanced a glance at the man, and his eyes found and held hers. He raised one eyebrow to get her to continue. "He's so smart. When I speak to him, he understands me, and you too I see." She glanced at Snape's wand sitting next to him on the cot. "He senses things that I cannot. He knew you were going to arrive by floo before you actually did." She took a deep breath. "I've read through several of your books, but I can't decide if he's part kneazel or part tigerhare." She looked aggravated and Snape chuckled to himself.

"You are correct, Miss Granger. He _is_ part kneazel. Kneazels are known for their keen intellect, quick wits, and their loyalty to their owners, and their owner's friends and family." He realized them that Hermione must trust him implicitly, since Crookshanks brought him his wand…that would be something to think about later.

Hermione smiled, leaning down to scratch Crookshanks behind the ears. He rubbed himself around her ankles before jumping up on the end of the cot. Hermione was worried that Snape would be angry, but he merely glanced at the animal, then back to Hermione. "I appreciate him very much, sir. I would have been happy with just an ordinary cat or nothing at all. You certainly didn't have to get him for me."

"Nonsense. I couldn't get just any animal for such a clever girl." He cut himself off immediately. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked at him. Had she heard him correctly? He glanced back down at the cat momentarily, but decided that he would not let this girl rattle him. "You _are_ a clever girl, Miss Granger." He set his empty bowl on the tray and looked at her. "You just brewed two highly advanced potions to near perfection." She could tell that such a compliment was hard for him to dole out, but she was too dumbstruck to say anything.

He took a breath and continued. "You saved my life tonight, Miss Granger, and I – " He couldn't continue because Hermione finally remembered herself.

"Why do you have the Dark Mark, sir? And what have you been up to every time you're away? You come home some evenings and look exhausted, you don't speak, and then next morning you're gone again. I don't understand why you had to ward the house before you left yesterday. What is so dangerous that you need to be gone for so long?" She looked indignantly at her mentor, and realized that she had just unencumbered herself of all that had been plaguing her mind for the last week and a half. Timidly she realized herself and closed her mouth. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a smirk in his features…at least she hoped she did.

"Miss Granger, several of those questions I can answer, and several I cannot. I have the Dark Mark because I used to be a Death Eater during the Dark Lord's reign over ten years ago. I dabbled in the Dark Arts after my education at Hogwarts, but that is in the past." He glanced down at the pale tattoo, then back to the pair of brown eyes staring intently at him. "That is all I can tell you, but please understand that it is not because I do not want to answer your questions…I simply cannot."

Hermione was amazed at his honesty and willingness to open up to her. She dared not speak, not wanting to break the spell that they were under. Snape glanced at Crookshanks again, speaking again without looking at her. "I put up the wards because the business I was on was particularly dangerous. Though I am still not accustomed to having anyone else here, my…affections for you have changed." Finally his eyes met hers, and she was frozen in time, the breath she had started to take stuck halfway between her lips and her lungs. "I care very much about your wellbeing."

Hermione felt the prick of tears in her eyes, and desperately tried to keep them from falling. She coughed lightly, setting her bowl down on the tray. "Can I get you anything else, sir?"

He sighed, not expecting her to brush off his words so easily. "No, thank you, Miss Granger. I am quite tired. I think I shall stay down here and sleep. Please don't trouble yourself anymore with me this evening." He leaned back into the pillows, not looking at her anymore.

Her heart clenched. She in no way wanted to offend him, but his statement and openness had taken her totally off guard. She took the tray and, using her wand, levitated it up the stairs. Before she left him, she placed a hand gently on his injured shoulder. He glanced over and up to her. "I'm glad you're home safely, professor." She gave the gentlest squeeze to emphasize her words. The very corner of his lip turned up.

"Good night, Miss Granger."

Hermione woke early the next morning after tossing and turning most of the night. She immediately made her way downstairs, noting immediately that the house was empty. There was also a note on the table. Sighing in slight frustration, she made her way over to it. After reading the first word, she stopped, sitting down to read the rest of it.

_Hermione,_

_Please accept my sincerest thank you for your efforts yesterday. I owe my life to you, and please understand that I don't take that lightly. The last three weeks, though nothing like what I had planned, have not been unpleasant._

_I shall be gone until early evening on _actual_ Hogwarts business. I shall give the Headmaster your regards. I have taken the remainders of both potions you prepared last night to Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she will be thrilled to have them to add to her stocks._

_I shall be home this evening._

_-Severus_

_I have sent an owl to the Ministry, explaining your use of underage magic. Everything has been explained, and you shall receive no punishment._

She felt the tears once again as she read the note one more time. This was the absolute sweetest most sincere thing she'd ever read from her professor. Not only had he filled it with compliments, but he had used hers _and_ his first names. She smiled to herself. Though he wasn't here, she could feel a palpable change in the air of the home. Something big was happening, and though she couldn't put her finger on it, she took the note upstairs to her room, a smile spread wide across her face.

Snape arrived home when he said he would, fully intact and barely limping. He no longer wore his arm in a sling, and she was sure that Madame Pomfrey had given him something for it. She had just finished roasting a chicken, and had prepared a salad and made lemonade. He had barely entered the kitchen when Hermione spoke. "Good evening, sir." Her voice had a singsong quality to it, and though he didn't fully understand, it lightened the mood in the room, causing his lips to turn up inadvertently yet again.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Dinner smells very good." He set the daily post on the counter, then toed off his boots in the sitting room. Hermione set two plates heaping with food on the table, and then two glasses filled with ice and lemonade next to them. Snape sat down opposite Hermione, beginning to eat in silence. After several bites he glanced up at her. "This is quite good." Hermione beamed. It was the first time he had openly praised her cooking.

"Thank you sir. It was actually my mother's recipe. She used to make it every year for my birthday." She beamed even more, realizing that she'd spoken of her mother without being reduced to tears. She was still sad at her loss, but the happiness over reaching something in Snape seemed to counter that somewhat.

"Oh Gods, don't tell me today is your birthday." Snape looked up, a look of horror on his face. She couldn't stifle a giggle.

"No, sir. My birthday is in September." She wasn't sure why she'd told him that, since he hadn't asked, but he simply nodded, continuing to eat.

The rest of their meal was completed in silence, and Hermione hadn't been more comfortable in his presence in her entire two years at Hogwarts, or in the last three weeks. When they finished, he gave a flick of his wand and the dishes were clean. He took his glass of lemonade and the newspaper into the sitting room, making himself comfortable in his armchair.

Hermione was shocked. Usually after a meal, if he actually ate with her, he would take the post into the basement, or up to his room. He never spent more time with her than he had to. Grinning to herself, she took her own lemonade into the sitting room. Perusing the bookshelf, she took down one of his advanced potions books and settled herself on the couch, Crookshanks ever at her feet.

They both read in silence until Hermione came to a particular potion that she had attempted to figure out before with no luck. She decided to look it over again. It was an invisibility potion that actually affected the sight of the people around the drinker, doing nothing to one's own appearance. Hermione was amazed that such a potion was possible. She read over the ingredients once again; they all seemed straightforward. It was the combination and effect of the potion that Hermione didn't understand. Reading it over several times, she finally sighed in frustration. Snape looked up from the Prophet.

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

"It's this potion, sir. I've been over and over it and I don't understand it."

"Well I would assume not. That is quite an advanced book." He set his newspaper down, looking over at her, the tips of his fingers pressed together as he watched her peruse the pages angrily.

"Well, I understand all of the potions leading up to and after this one, but I can't see how this would work." She ran her fingers over the page, looking for a line in particular. "This, for instance." He sat up to the edge of his seat. "I don't understand how an infusion of clove oil added to powdered asphodel would create steam that would need to be collected. The powdered asphodel would _increase_ the mixture's boiling point, effectively stopping any steam from being formed at the temperature specified. Her brow knit together in frustration.

Snape stood up and made his way over to the sofa, sitting down to her right. She didn't even notice his proximity as he leaned over her shoulder, scanning the potion in front of her. He gently took the book from her grasp, resting it in his own lap.

"Ah, well see this step here, Miss Granger?" He pointed to step seventeen. "Placing the asphodel in an ice bath before grinding changes the composition to react with the clove oil in a similar fashion that lemon peel shavings would." Hermione's brow furrowed and she couldn't help the yawn that escaped her. She quickly brought her hand to her mouth to stifle it, but of course it did not go unnoticed by Snape. "My apologies if this is boring you, Miss Granger, but it was you that asked."

"No, I'm sorry sir. I'm extremely interested, honest. I just didn't sleep well last night." She stifled another yawn. "Please continue." She glanced quickly up at him to give him a reassuring smile, then her eyes flew back to the pages, eager to learn how the potion would work.

"As I was saying, the asphodel's skin is stiffened but weakened at the same time by the ice bath, and once it is ground up, the skin changes the consistency of the powder mixture, allowing for a _decrease_ in boiling point and causing the heated mixture to begin to evaporate."

"But the vapor collected is the oil from the asphodel's innermost bulb as well as the oils from the outer skin of the clove, not the clove oil itself. Wouldn't it be more prudent and produce a better yield using perilla root salve mixed with rau ram oil. It would have the same viscosity and boiling point as the clove oil, without having to disrupt the outer shell of the clove itself?"

She pressed her finger to her lips, deep in thought, as if trying to reason out her own question. Snape was speechless. Her brain was working so fast that he actually had to do the calculations that she was referring to in his head, applying the entire process she had described versus the one published to see if she was, in fact, correct. He never would have thought of such a combination, and the realization of her skill hit him hard. He was about to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Oh, I see where that wouldn't work. The roots of the perilla plant are porous, and it would be very difficult to harvest enough of the nectar to produce the amounts of vapor for the potions mentioned here." She reached across his lap and turned the page back one, re-reading steps one thru ten again. He was amazed at her ardor for the subject and curious to see her in his classrooms, brewing potions with the other students. He knew she would shine above the rest.

"But here, in step six, sir…the pollen from three Hollyhocks is added, one milligram at a time. If it was added all at once, the stability of the potion would be increased, as well as the boiling point decreased, so the porous perilla root _would_ produce enough nectar for the purposes of this potion, wouldn't it?" She flipped back to the page they had previously been looking at, yawning again.

"On that point, yes you are correct, Miss Granger, but the part of the potion that is the most important is this step here." He pointed to the bottom of the page opposite her, and she leaned into his arm slightly to read the words. As with his books in the basement, his handwritten notes wrapped around each step of this potion as well, making the actual text harder to read. "Step ninety three is crucial when it comes to the affect the potion has on the optic nerves of the unsuspecting 'victims' if you will, of this brew." She leaned into him a bit more, focusing on the step. "Just before adding the collected vapors to your mixture of ground Vampire Bat wing bone and boiled honey, you have to drop the temperature with another ice bath. Using the asphodel and clove oil keeps the potion homogeneous. If you had used perilla root, though the effect would normally last longer, the pH of the nectar would increase drastically when added to the bat bone mixture, causing the asphodel to come out of suspension. However, if you were to be making, for instance," He moved his hand to thumb over to another potion fairly close to the end of the book, "this potion which creates temporary weightlessness, the root of perilla would actually help to stabilize the mixture, keeping the Phoenix tears and Hickory shavings in suspension. Does that make sense?"

He was keen to hear her response, and when he glanced eagerly down to her, he realized that she had fallen asleep, her cheek leaning into his left arm. He froze in his spot, immediately not wanting to wake her. He found it odd that he cared so much. He should have been extremely angry that she wasn't paying attention to him. 'Get a grip' he thought to himself. You aren't in the classroom at Hogwarts. This isn't a lecture. This is an extremely gifted young girl questioning the validity of one of the hardest potions ever invented…he was amazed at the way her brain worked. She hadn't even started her third year yet, and already she comprehended potions that were way beyond N.E.W.T. levels. Not to mention that said girl brewed two potions that saved Snape's life barely twenty four hours ago.

As carefully as he could, he closed the book that they had been looking at and summoned another from the shelf, one that he hadn't read in quite a long time.

As he lifted his arm to open the book, her cheek slid down so that her head was resting on his lap. In her sleep she drew her legs up onto the sofa, tucking her hands up under her chin. Snape held perfectly still, the book in his right hand, his left arm frozen in the air above the sleeping girl.

He watched her for a moment in the silence of the room. He had never experienced anything like this before, and the feeling of trust that exuded from the young girl struck him with a ferocity that he wasn't expecting. He noted that as she had moved to lie down, a strand of her hair had fallen across her closed eyes.

As gently as he could, he grasped it with the tips of his fingers on his left hand and drew it behind her ear. She gave a contented sigh, burrowing her cheek deeper into his left leg. Her warmth calmed him, and he grinned down at Hermione, sleeping soundly on the sofa. He leafed through the pages of the book with his right hand until he found the chapter he was looking for.

As he read, his left hand slid down from her hair to the spot on her lower back that she had placed it many nights ago when she was hurting. Without realizing it, his fingers started to draw small circles up and down her spine.

He didn't know how long he sat that way before finally extricating himself gently and going up to his bedroom, but he did know that he'd never been more content in his entire life.

**So this chapter had a completely different feel to it from any of the others, I think, and I really had no idea how it was going to end until just now when I finished it. I love when the ideas just come to my fingers and my brain doesn't have to work so hard.**

**This was **_**not**_** the important event I was talking about last chapter, but I think that this WAS important. Anyways, it's late and I need to edit this quickly and go to sleep.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter…I think it's been my favorite to write so far.**

**Happy reading, and please let me know what you think. Thank you to all of you who have been so great about reviewing…I will respond to the most recent ones in the next chapter, promise!**

**Lots of love**

**TG**

**p.s. totally random, but if you get a chance, go to and search "Marcel the Shell" – I stumbled across this video from the website (also highly recommended) and I think it's the cutest thing I've ever seen…okay, I'm climbing off my soapbox now.**

**Night night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Happy belated Turkey Day to all my fellow USA-ers…and for those of you who are not…happy Friday! Thanks so much for your lovely reviews (I've responded at the end of the chapter) I wanted to have this up last night, but my food coma had not worn off from dinner, and I had no energy to do any editing. So, here you go…**

Hermione was bustling around all morning trying to get ready for Mrs. Weasley to come and get her. She had awoken on the sofa, once again, and grinned to herself as she remembered her conversation with Snape the night before. She was frustrated momentarily with herself for falling asleep and missing what he said about the potions. She knew that she'd have to ask him again, but felt bad having to make him repeat himself. Perhaps she could broach the subject sometime during the school year; ask him during a lecture. Smiling to herself, she continued packing.

There was a knock on her open bedroom door just after two in the afternoon. She jerked her head up from her book collection and huffed a strand of hair out of her face seeing her professor standing in the doorway. "May I come in, Miss Granger?"

"Of course." She set several books down on her bed, then picked one back up and placed it in her trunk. Crookshanks was curled up on her quilt in a patch of sunlight shining through the window, but looked up when Snape entered.

Snape glanced around at the bedroom. It was quite empty compared to its normal state, since Hermione had come to stay. "Miss Granger, you do realize that you can leave some of your belongings here. You will be returning at end of term." He gave her an odd smirk, and she glanced around at her belongings, grinning sheepishly. "I ward the house extremely well during school term. Everything here will be quite safe."

He stood just inside the doorway, almost as if he didn't want to intrude. "I know that, sir. I just wasn't thinking."

"I highly doubt that, Miss Granger." She rolled her eyes, unpacking several things from her trunk to make room for more pertinent things that she would need at Hogwarts. She began sifting through more books, packing several but placing many more back on the shelves. "Perhaps you could take this one as well." Hermione turned from her trunk to see another book in Snape's outstretched hand. "I have a second copy at Hogwarts, so I thought perhaps you could take this one." It was the book they had been perusing last night. Hermione took it gently, running her fingers over the cover. She felt tears prick in her eyes, and when she looked up at her professor, she saw a look on his face that was completely foreign there. She didn't know what to say.

"Sir, I…" she looked back down at the worn binding.

"This isn't a gift, Miss Granger. I expect you to master ever potion between those covers." The sternness had returned to his voice, but Hermione knew better. She grinned lightly to herself.

"Absolutely, sir." She placed the book gently between two sweaters, then latched the trunk shut. She turned back to her mentor, catching his eyes in an awkward moment of silence. "I…thank you."

Just as Snape opened his mouth to speak there was a knock at the front door. Hermione jumped, taking a step back from Snape. "Oh goodness, Mrs. Weasley's already here." She ran past him and down the stairs to get the door, Crookshanks right behind her. Snape magiced her trunk and satchel down to the sitting room, emerging just as Hermione closed the door.

"Good afternoon, Severus." Molly stood just inside the door, leaning down to pet Crookshanks. He sniffed her hand reluctantly, but allowed her to scratch his head. Snape gave a nod and a slight grin to the woman. She turned to Hermione, "Are you ready to go, dear?" Hermione looked at her trunk and bag, realizing that she was. She nodded, looking from her things to Snape. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

Molly pulled out her wand and waved it. Hermione's belongings vanished. "Do you have somewhere to put the cat?"

"Oh, yes." Hermione glanced back at Snape and he moved to the closet near the door, pulling out the carrier he had brought Crookshanks home in. He set it on the floor and the cat darted over, climbing in as soon as he opened the door. Hermione grinned, never failing to be amazed by the way he minded Snape, just as much as he did her. As soon as he was situated, Molly gave another wave of her wand and Crookshanks vanished as well.

"Alright, dear, time to do." She moved towards the door, but Hermione was brought up short. She had a sudden nagging feeling. She glanced back at her professor, who still didn't meet her eyes. Suddenly she had an urge, and before she or Snape realized it, she crossed the entry to him and wrapped both her arms around his waist.

He stood frozen, as did Molly Weasley. After a moment, he brought his hands down to rest on her shoulders. She squeezed him tight, and he thought he heard her whisper thank you once again, but maybe it was his imagination.

Just as quickly as she had approached, she extricated herself from her professor, giving him a small smile. "See you at start of term, professor." He gave a nod, watching as Hermione and Molly made their way out the door. It closed gently behind them, and Snape let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Immediately he decided that he didn't want to be in the sitting room. He made his way into the kitchen, where he saw a bowl of fruit that Hermione had kept stocked on the table. Something twisted in his gut, and he made his way upstairs. He came to Hermione's bedroom door, still standing open where they had just been several moments before. It seemed strange and empty without her in it. He entered her dwelling once again, glancing around.

He saw a coconut candle sitting on her night stand, and noted the aroma in the air. He had become familiar with it, and attributed it to her now. He took a deep breath, filling his body with her scent. He frowned at the emptiness he felt here as well, and turned on his heel, closing the door behind him, making his way back downstairs.

The house was too empty. He glanced at the sofa, where he so often found her when he arrived home, curled up and reading one of his potions books. Furrowing his brow he made his way back past the sitting room towards the basement door.

He spent the rest of the day locked away in his lab, not understanding the feelings of loss that surged through him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was glad that term started in just one week's time.

**Okay, so I know this chapter is WAY short, but I kind of thought that it needed its own space in the story. Hope you're continuing to enjoy, and please review if you have a moment. I'm appreciating all of the reviews, adds, alerts, favorites, etc…you guys are all amazing!**

Steamypancakes – Thanks for the encouragement! I appreciate this venue to express my crazy imagination with others that appreciate it as well.

TheTV-Junkie – Never fear. Hermione will be alright. I also had never thought of Snape in this role until this whole story idea came to me. I'm also curious to see how it will turn out…thanks for the review ;-)

Arabellagrace – Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm really trying to keep them as close to character as possible. I'm glad you think I'm doing well.

bstephens2693 – Thanks so much! I thought it was time for him to not be such a hardass…I think if anyone is going to get him out of his pretty much lifelong funk, Hermione would be the one to do it…hope you continue to read and enjoy!

cosmoGirl666 - =)

Shorty653 – Thank you for the compliment =)

Beautiful-Liar13 - It will definitely come up once Snape and Hermione get back to Hogwarts…not in the next chapter, but I'm thinking the one after (she's gotta get that time-turner somehow) =) Thanks for the review!

Hera – I'm also looking forward to seeing how this develops. I have ideas for books six and seven, but not really sure how it's going to go for three thru five…I'm realizing with every chapter that I've bitten off a lot to chew, but I'm prepared to plug through to the end if you're all willing to make the journey with me. Thanks for the review!

Greysfanhp – Holy AWESOME review! I love getting such in depth feedback. I made the mention about Snape being curious about her in class, because before now, he only viewed her as Harry Potter's friend (which automatically makes her evil) and just an annoying know-it-all…now he'll get the chance to see her for what she really is. I'm keeping the story kind of Hermione centered right now, but I'm thinking that once Voldemort comes back, and Snape starts to play more of a role as a double agent, that I'll have more 'Snape-centered' chapters…I'm looking forward to writing those! Thank you so much for your words of encouragement!

Arsha Clarek – Thanks so much for the review! I hadn't thought of them in this type of relationship, just the naughty kind ;-) but I'm really having fun developing this one! Who knows where it will end up…

**Thank you thank you thank you all!**

**Oh, P.S. – I will mostly be following the movie storylines, since it's easier to watch a two hour movie than read an 800 page book for ideas, but I've been leafing through the books for ideas and quotes and stuff, and if there is a particular part of the book that you enjoy that isn't in the movies, PLEASE let me know and I will be sure to incorporate it!**

**HUGS! **

**TG**


	8. Just a little Thank You

Hello all. Please don't hate me for getting your hopes up with a chapter update that is just a little message from me.

Firstly I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about you or this story…I've just been so busy (as I'm sure most or all of you are) with getting ready for Christmas. I'm knitting and crocheting all my gifts for friends, and I'm drastically behind…and Christmas is quickly approaching.

I'm really hoping that you and yours have a wonderful holiday season!

Secondly, I wanted to respond to the reviews from the last chapter. They've been sitting in my inbox for far too long, and I really appreciate so much the kind words!

**Sammy** – Don't you worry. I won't stop. After the holidays, I hope to get back to writing and beta-ing FULL FORCE!

**TrAiNoFhOpE** – thank you so much for your lovely compliments. I really like how this is unfolding so far…I promise to update soon!

**Beautiful-Liar13 – **Thanks for the review. I'm trying to follow the story line true to form…just playing with the behind the scenes stuff. I'm actually really excited that this started before book three, because Harry spends so much free time with Professor Lupin…guess who Hermione might spend some time with… =)

**Burnedx2** – Thanks so much…I'm enjoying them together too!

**alysha813** – hee hee…I don't think he'll have a heart attack, but I definitely cannot wait to play with his emotions and feelings as their relationship progresses…thanks for your kind words! I'll update soon!

**cosmoGirl666 - **=)

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape – **Thanks

**bstephens2693 – **Thanks! He does make an interesting father figure doesn't he…I think it would be interesting to see him with a young child…I mean in this Hermione is 13, so she's mostly grown…wouldn't it be crazy seeing him take care of a three year old or something…hahaha

Anyways, to all of you….thank you so much for following this story, and any of mine that you might be. I appreciate it so much, and that is truly the best Christmas present a writer could ask for.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday to all! 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Sorry for the long hiatus (this was actually short compared to some of my other stories…) but now here I am. =) YAY. I've missed working on this story, so I'm excited to get back to it.**

**First, a couple notes before I dig in. I just wanted to thank you once again for the lovely reviews, adds and favorites…you guys are so amazing, and I'm so lucky as a writer to have you as my readers…this story would mean nothing without you! I mean that so much.**

**When I first started this story, I was going to do lots of writing that involved parts of the movies and books, but I think I'm changing that a bit…I'm thinking more of filling in the behind the scenes stuff (since that's where my imagination can be put to its best use) If I do quote from the books directly, I'll underline the passages, so as to give proper credit to JKR…so…yeah, that's it I think… =) Read on!**

The first day spent in London with the Weasleys was pleasant enough. Hermione was glad to see Ron and Ginny and the twins again. It was nice to have another girl to talk to, but there was something lacking. It didn't help that Ron constantly picked at her about Crookshanks. She had told Crookshanks not to harm Scabbers, but that didn't stop him from chasing and scaring the rat when he wasn't expecting it.

She quickly grew tired of Ron's company, however. When he wasn't brooding about her cat, he was bragging about Egypt, or simply just following her around everywhere she went. It all came to a head the first night, actually, when he came knocking on her and Ginny's door.

Hermione had been lying in bed, browsing through the potions book Snape had given her. Ginny was reading as well, but it was a muggle author she had turned to. As soon as she heard the knock, she knew it was Ron. She also knew what he wanted, and with a quick glance to Ginny, who just shrugged her shoulders, she bade him enter.

Ron walked in, with a quick glance to his sister, he made his way over to Hermione, sitting at the foot of her bed, an eager look on his face. Hermione noted the page she was on, then closed the book, pulling Crookshanks up on her lap and looking at the young red headed boy. "What is it, Ron?"

"Are you kidding, Hermione? You bloody well know what." His eyes looked like they were going to explode out of his head. "What's it like living with that greasy git?" He didn't hear Ginny scoff from the other corner of the room. (Ginny had already talked to Hermione briefly about it, and Hermione was glad that Ginny had the maturity to have such a conversation without acting like an idiot, like her older brother.)

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Ronald, don't be so rude." She felt Crookshanks growl low in his throat, but he made no sound.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. What's his house like?" Hermione knew that he was very curious. She would have been, had she been in his position, but she knew his curiosity was for different reasons.

"It's fine. It's small, lots of books in the sitting room, two bedrooms upstairs, fantastic labs in the basement."

When Snape had been unconscious, Hermione had spent a little time looking around the basement. There were over two hundred different ingredients, and dozens of already made potions, all in alphabetical order, and stored meticulously. It had amazed Hermione that Snape would have ever wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts post…he seemed perfectly happy with potions.

"But what is he like? It must have been miserable." Ron's eyes were wide and expectant. It infuriated Hermione that he was so eager to hear such bad things about their professor.

"For your information, Ronald, Professor Snape was mostly quite pleasant." She wanted to say more, but the moments she had spent with the professor hadn't really had them both at their best, and she didn't want to betray Snape's weakness or secrets to anyone, least of all one of his least favorite students. She didn't add to her comment, but that only fueled Ron forward.

"Quite pleasant? Really? That's all you have to say?" He crossed his arms, irritated, "Come on, Hermione, tell the truth. You've got to give me something." Ginny got a knowing look on her face, but didn't say anything.

Hermione slammed her book on the nightstand, "Obviously, Ronald, it doesn't matter what I have to say. You obviously can't stand Professor Snape, and nothing I say will change your opinion. Now, if you don't mind, I'm quite tired and would like to go to bed." Her brown eyes were hot with fire, but Ron wasn't ready to let the subject drop.

"But, Hermi – "

"Goodnight, Ronald!"

Dejected and disgruntled, Ron got up and shuffled loudly to the door, mumbling something about her adopting Snape's mannerisms, slamming the door loudly behind him.

The next several days went by in mostly silence. Ron was mad at Hermione, and Ginny was mad at Ron. The parents knew that something was wrong, but chocked it up to teenage hormones and left well enough alone. It got much better when Harry arrived. He seemed to diffuse the tension beautifully. He could tell there was some type of rift between Ron and Hermione, but he didn't bring it up, nor did he ask Hermione how living with Snape was turning out to be. He knew that if Hermione wanted to talk, her gumption would bring the thoughts out of her. He did ask her about Crookshanks, and she was all too excited to tell Harry about him and how he was part kneazle.

Their last day before start of term went by very quickly, mostly due to their combined talk about the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban Prison. As soon as Ron's father warned Harry, he quickly pulled Ron and Hermione aside and told them about it. After that, the tiff between Hermione and Ron disappeared, their focuses combined instead on figuring out more about Sirius Black. Before they knew it, it was the next morning, and they were bustling around getting ready to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Severus Snape arrived at Hogwarts mid afternoon the same day the students were set to arrive. He stalked down the corridors towards his dungeons, his teachers robes billowing out behind him. Anyone that didn't know him would have thought that he had a scowl on his face, but those who knew him would have been shocked at the expression on his face. He was grinning…well, as much as his face can grin. He was coming from Minerva's office, and was actually looking forward to start of term.

This quickly changed when he learned who was being taken on as Defense professor. Remus Lupin… Snape ground his teeth together at the staff table during lunch as Albus went through the list of staff for the coming term. Snape's hair bristled as he thought back to his own torturous days at Hogwarts; James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. The four boys that made life for Severus a veritable Hell during his time at the castle; one of them had just escaped Azkaban, one of them's arrogant son would be here this very evening, and a third would be teaching here. Somehow he felt uneasy at the idea that Remus would be here, and that Sirius was on the loose. His thoughts went briefly to Hermione. He would have to have a talk with her before she went off to bed tonight. He finished his lunch quickly, then went back to his chambers where he spent the rest of the afternoon by himself.

Hermione hadn't met Severus's eyes since the moment she made her way into the Great Hall. His face was paler than normal, his lips drawn into a tight line. She was very curious to ask him about Professor Lupin, whom she'd met on the train after the dementor attack. She tried to catch his eyes throughout dinner, but he would not look towards her.

Her thoughts however, left Severus and Lupin the moment that Hagrid was named Care of Magical Creatures professor. She, Harry and Ron shouted and cheered louder than everyone else in the hall when his name was announced. Hermione was so happy for him, especially after last year when everyone finally found out that Hagrid wasn't responsible for the death of a student during his tenure at Hogwarts. Hagrid beamed down at them, and she could see tears welling up in his eyes. She couldn't wait to congratulate him after the meal was over, and she knew that Harry and Ron felt the same way.

As long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them to go to bed, and they got their chance. "Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teacher's table…

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

Just as Hermione turned to leave, she heard the deep but now comforting voice of her Potion's master. "Miss Granger, kindly meet me in Professor McGonagall's office in thirty minutes time." She turned to face him, unable to read his expression. She nodded, her mouth opening to ask a question, but he had already turned and headed towards the staff exit. Slightly disgruntled, but overly curious, she caught up with Harry and Ron and made her way to Gryffindor tower.


	10. Chapter 9

**Good morning HP fanfic world! The sun is shining and I'm in the writing mood. I have to send a huge thank you out to all of you who have favorited, alerted and commented on my story. Your feedback means so much to me, and your support has been overwhelming. I know that you've read the same praises amongst countless other fics, but I mean every word, just as I'm sure they all do as well. Sorry I didn't get to respond to your reviews in the last chapter. I'll remedy that at the end of this one. Thanks so much for continuing reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Hermione quickly unpacked some of her toiletry items, as well as several pairs of pajamas. She spoke briefly with Lavender and Parvatti, but she couldn't keep her focus. Finally after twenty minutes, she decided to make her way down to McGonagall's office. She was curious, and she climbed the stairs down to the Gryffindor common room to say goodbye to Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, you'd better tell us what that git wants." Ron spoke, slunking down in his favorite armchair. Harry sat across from him, staring into the fire.

"Ronald, please don't call him that. I won't have this conversation with you again." She glanced over at Harry, who had a faraway look in his eyes. "Harry, are you alright?" She was anxious to leave, but was also worried about her friend.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You'd better go. You don't want to keep Snape waiting." He spoke the words, but didn't look up from the fire. Hermione bounced from one foot to another for a moment, then decided she couldn't worry about Harry for the moment. With a final glare at Ron, she turned and exited through the portrait hole.

Hermione knocked at Professor McGonagall's office door ten minutes later. She was apprehensive, but excited as to why Snape might have asked her here. After a moment she heard her head of house bid her enter.

She pulled open the large wooden door and entered the office. McGonagall sat behind her desk, quill in hand, and Professor Snape stood off to the side of the room, his black eyes on Hermione, an odd expression there.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." It was the charms professor that spoke first, putting her quill back in its ink well and looked up smiling fondly at Hermione. "Do have a seat." Hermione glanced once more at Professor Snape, then walked forward towards the high backed chairs in front of the desk. Snape stayed where he was, watching Hermione sit down. "Now, my dear, I'm sure you're curious why Severus asked you to my office this evening." Hermione nodded, looking again quickly to professor Snape.

"Well, Severus has brought to my attention that you were unhappy with your limited choices for subjects this year." Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she felt her heart speed up.

"Oh, Professor, don't get me wrong. I'm looking forward to this term very much. I think the classes will be quite challenging."

"Oh, my dear, you misunderstand. Severus was merely informing me that you wished you were able to take more classes than typical in your third year." Hermione nodded warily.

"I was hoping to be able to add a few electives this year, but the times conflict with my other subjects." Hermione fidgeted slightly in her seat, scuffling her shoes together gently.

McGonagall got up from her seat and went to a very old looking bureau. She tapped her wand several times on a very small drawer, and it slid open slowly. Hermione watched at her head of house pulled a small black box out from the drawer. On closer inspection, it looked to be a small jewelry box. Her curiosity got the better of her, and before she could stop she was speaking. "What is that, Professor?" She heard Snape chuckle under his breath in the corner. Minerva grinned, opening the small box as she approached her desk once again.

"This is very advanced and secret magic, Miss Granger, and both Professor Snape and I trust you with it." McGonagall held the open box towards Hermione, who leaned forward in her seat to get a better look.

Inside the black box, and nestled in mauve colored velvet was a small golden necklace. It glistened in the torchlight of the office, and as Hermione followed the golden chain to the pendant secured at the bottom, her eyes grew wide. "Professor, this isn't what I think it is?" Hermione looked at the intricate rings that made up the small bauble at the bottom, and saw the small twist knob on the side, and her suspicion was confirmed. Her eyes grew even wider. "It is!"

Minerva grinned to herself. "If you believe that this is a time turner, Miss Granger, then you are correct. I assume you read about them in the library." Hermione looked up at her professor, nodding furiously. "I believe this will be an appropriate solution to your problem." She handed the box to Hermione, who gently lifted the necklace out of the box, letting the bauble slowly spin back and forth at the bottom of its golden chain.

"I believe, Miss Granger, it would be best that you put it on now, and wear it all the time. This was you will become accustomed to having it with you at all times." Hermione gently pulled the chain over her hair to let it hang on her neck. She tucked it gently underneath her robes, then looked back at professor McGonagall. She nodded in approval. "As I'm sure you know, Miss Granger, time travel has many rules attached to it. It is a potentially dangerous form of magic that must be carefully monitored." McGonagall opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a stack of parchment clipped together and handed them to Hermione as well. "Please be sure to read this in its entirety. It includes all of the laws on time travel, as well as use of the time turner and things to be aware of when using one frequently. Please read them before breakfast tomorrow, and hand them back to me before you go to your first class." Hermione nodded, leafing through the pages quickly. "I shall have your _revised_ class schedule tomorrow morning." Professor McGonagall grinned, but before she could say another word, her door burst open and Percy Weasley stood there. Everyone turned at the sudden intrusion.

"Excuse the interruption, Professor, but Peeves has somehow gotten into the Gryffindor Common room and is locking first years in the toilets." McGonagall let out a huff and stood up quickly, following Percy out of the office, shouting a good night behind her as she left Hermione and Snape alone in the room.

Once the door closed, Hermione looked up at Snape, beaming. "Sir, you did this for me?" She absently ran her fingers over the chain that lay against her neck. Snape nodded. "Thank you so much!" She stood and made her way over to him, her arms out. He held up his hand abruptly.

"Miss Granger, it was for selfish reasons, I assure you. I had no desire to listen to you complain for the whole of term that you were missing an opportunity to expand your knowledge." Hermione grinned up at him, lowering her arms, but her eyes twinkled. She knew a rouse when she heard one.

"Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate this." She collected the papers that McGonagall had given her. "I'd better get back to the common room." She grinned one more time and turned to leave. She was therefore surprised when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"There is one more matter I would like to discuss before you retire for the evening." Hermione turned and was shocked to see genuine concern in Snape's black eyes. She nodded slowly. "I understand there was a dementor attack on the train this afternoon."

"Yes, sir." He watched some of the color drain from her face. "It opened the door to our train car." Hermione's voice quivered as she spoke the words. Snape clenched his jaw.

"I'm sorry you had that experience." Snape's face was completely unreadable. "Are you…alright?"

Hermione was speechless for a moment, a wave of sadness overtaking her briefly. She'd never seen such concern from her professor before. "I'm fine, sir. I have to admit that it was quite frightening, seeing a dementor up close. Thank goodness Professor Lupin was there. He cast a Patronus charm to make it go away."

Snape's jaw clenched again, anger flashing across his obsidian eyes. "Indeed." Hermione was taken aback, but knew better than to ask about it.

"Well, I'd better get back to my room, sir. I have a lot of reading to do before bed." She grinned sheepishly, and surprised Snape when she placed her hand gently on his forearm, squeezing. "Thank you so much for this, sir."

Snape's lip quivered infinitesimally, and he nodded. With one more smile, Hermione exited the office.

**A/N Thanks for following me along on this journey. Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I've had this idea for a long time and wanted to finally get it down. I've been flagging pages in book three of scenes that I can incorporate into my story, and I must admit that I'm pretty excited to continue. As always, thanks a ton for all of the reviews!**

Quail Sandwich – **Thanks so much. I'm liking writing other emotions for Snape as well, but please let me know if it ever gets too cheesy…it's a delicate line to balance.**

TheTV-Junkie – **Thanks girlie. I figured it would be a neat twist if Snape gave Hermione Crookshanks. We shall see what else I can twist in this story to fit my plans…mwahahahahahaha =) Thanks for following!**

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape – **Thanks**

Hermione Snape 31 – **Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm glad you're liking this story. It was an angle I hadn't thought about at first, but I'm really enjoying writing it. I enjoy Sevmione as well…I came across it not that long ago, but I'm hooked =) I hope my future writing lives up to your expectations!**

cosmoGirl666 - ** (=**

Sammy – **Thanks. I'm glad you liked it!**

AllTheWrongChoices – **Thank you so much. I hope you continue to enjoy! =)**

brooke.h16 – **Thank you!**

bubblestar888 – **Thank you very much! I hope this new year is treating you well. I hope to have several updates this week (I'm on a mini vacation) =)**

TheTV-Junkie – **Thanks again for the second review! You're the best! I haven't decided yet if this story will change to an M Sevmione fic or not…I think the story might kind of just work itself out, with me helpless to decide…but I promise that if I do decide on a YES, you'll be the first to know! Thanks so much for your kind words! You're awesome!**

**Until we meet again, friends!**

**XOXO -TG**


	11. Chapter 10

**On with the show! Please remember that I mean no copyright infringement. Everything underlined is a direct quote from the book, and the lovely writing of JKR. Lots of happy thoughts to her for giving us all the opportunity to play with her lovely characters! 3**

Hermione woke early, extremely excited to get started with her lessons. She dressed quickly in her school robes and crammed her bag full of the books she would need between now and lunch. Finally making sure she had everything she needed, she slung her bag over her shoulder and ran down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron.

It wasn't until halfway through breakfast that Ron, his mouth full of food, noticed Hermione's schedule for the day. "Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your schedule. Look – they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time._"

"I'll manage. I've fixed it with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And: - Ron leaned closer to the schedule, disbelieving – "_look _– underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock. _I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _that_ good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

Ron tried to press her, but she cut him off, changing the line of the conversation. Harry must have realized that she was trying to avoid Ron's questioning, because he brought up the subject of Care of Magical Creatures. They spoke briefly about having class with Hagrid. They all agreed that it would be brilliant. Finishing breakfast, they all got up from the table and headed towards their first class of the day, Divination.

Hermione found a corridor just off of the great hall that would be perfect for her. It was rarely used, and held many suits of armor and various statues. After Divination, she ran down from the tower and towards her chosen hiding spot. Once tucked away and sure that no one saw her, she noted the time, then gave the time turner one spin.

The oddest sensation overcame her, and she loved it. It was as if someone had pushed a rewind button that affected the entire world except for herself. She watched her own body walk backwards out of the corridor, a mass of students flew by in reverse, and at one point she watched Peeves float through her corridor backwards. She would have to make sure to keep an eye out for him when going to her classes.

Finally the speed of the reversal began to slow, and finally she felt the time turner click to a stop. She glanced at her watch again to see that it was in fact one hour previous. She quickly bolted from her hiding space and ran all the way towards Muggle Studies.

Hermione had been extremely busy that first morning. She'd found several other secluded spots in the castle where she could disappear to in order to turn back time. It was tiring but exhilarating running 'round the castle to all of her extra lessons. What she didn't realize was that she had to wait an extra four hours before lunch. By the time it was actually _time_ for their midday meal, Hermione was ravenous. She had a hard time waiting for Harry and Ron and they meandered slowly towards the Great Hall, complaining about how ridiculous Divination was. Hermione tried to keep up with the conversation, but her mind was flying over everything she'd learned in the last hour, or three hours.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table finally, and Hermione tucked in, shoveling food on her plate. Ron and Harry both eyed her with confusion, but talk of the impending Quidditch season took their attention away from their friend.

Care of Magical Creatures started with a bang, but ended horribly, with Hagrid bringing Malfoy to the hospital wing. Hermione was worried, not for Malfoy; she knew he would be just fine. She was worried that Hagrid would be in trouble. She was also worried about what might happen when Professor Snape found out. She knew his allegiance lay with the Slytherin house, but she hoped that perhaps she could head off the majority of his anger. Deciding to visit him before DADA, she ran back to the castle with Harry and Ron, but ducked into the small corridor off of the great hall and turned time back one hour.

Once the time turner stopped, she held perfectly still, until she saw herself with the gaggle of third year Gryffindors and Slytherins heading toward Hagrid's hut. Once the group was out of sight, she snuck out of her hiding space and headed towards the dungeons.

She only encountered the Bloody Baron, but since he had no use for Hermione, he floated over her head with only a slight glare, then drifted away. She reached the Potion's classroom about five minutes after class had started. Snape had been kind enough to give her a copy of his weekly schedule, in the situation that she might ever need him for something. She knew that after lunch he had seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw advanced potions. Hopefully she would be able to get him away from class for a moment.

She was suddenly apprehensive, but thought quickly about everything they had been through in the last several weeks, and before she realized it, she was knocking on his classroom door. After several seconds, the door was wrenched open and Snape stood before her.

His eyes went momentarily soft, but then he realized that the whole of his classroom was watching him. "What is it, Miss Granger?" His tone told her that she'd better make something up, that the real reason for her being here would not be acceptable. It was not known, after all, that Snape was Hermione's new legal guardian.

"Oh, uh, sorry to disturb your class, Professor, I have a message for you." She dug in her bag for a piece of parchment.

"I don't have all day, Granger. Perhaps you could deliver the note after class, since you're obviously not attending yours." She glanced up to see his eyes go wide, and she realized her error. His students had now seen her here, when she was also outside with the third year Gryffindors and worse, Slytherins.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to disturb." She took a piece of blank parchment out of her bag and held it out to him. He glanced down at it as if reading, then nodded. Without another word he turned and closed the door on her.

She ran back up towards the Great Hall, but found a corridor that was empty and ran down it. Finding a small broom cupboard unlocked and empty, she opened it and tucked herself inside. How could she have been so thick? She should have known better than to try to speak to Snape when he wasn't alone. Cursing herself and vowing to be more careful, she pulled her book bag higher up on her shoulder and decided to take the long way back to where she had left Harry and Ron.

She still had Ancient Runes and Herbology yet to attend before dinner, but the day was turning out pretty well. She had just about forgotten the Malfoy incident and her slip after lunch. She decided that after dinner, before she started on her homework, she would stop down to see Snape in his office, when he had no classes and she wouldn't be expected anywhere else. With a spring in her step, she headed off towards the rest of her afternoon.

Finally after dinner, Hermione bid Harry and Ron good evening, telling them that she had to go ask Professor McGonagall some questions about her homework assignment, but instead of heading towards the Transfiguration classroom, she once again made her way towards the dungeons. Thankfully most of Slytherin house was in their common room, and she only ran into several students, and all were first years, no doubt lost and trying to avoid Snape. She got to his office and knocked gently. She waited several seconds, but there was no answer. Curious, she knocked again, a bit louder this time. There was still no answer. Just as she was about to knock a third time, she heard footsteps approaching. Her heart rate picked up, but as the owner of the footsteps came round the corner, she let out a breath. Snape came billowing towards her, an angry look on his face. However, just as it did earlier, his face softened just a bit when he saw her.

"Good evening, professor." Hermione said meekly, hoping he wasn't still angry about before.

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" She was surprised that he used her given name. "And what made you think it was alright for you to come down to my classroom this afternoon when you certainly should have been in class yourself?" His voice sounded angry, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you. I haven't really had a chance to see you since McGonagall's office, and a lot has happened since then.

"Indeed." He tapped his wand on the door and the wards dropped. He pushed it open and let Hermione walk in before him. Making sure the coast was clear, he entered himself, then closed and re-locked the door behind them. "I'm assuming then that you came down to my classroom to tell me about the incident with Mr. Malfoy?" He made his way over past his desk and into a small study where a large black leather sofa sat. With a wave of his wand, a tea tray with two tea cups and a pot appeared on the coffee table. He settled himself at one end of the couch, and Hermione tucked into the other end, kicking off her shoes and pulling her feet up under her.

"Actually, yes. How did you know that? Technically it hadn't even happened yet." She took a cup of tea and blew on it gently.

"Just because the dunderheads you call friends cannot follow that sharp brain of yours doesn't mean that I can't." He took a sip of tea. "Just after the lesson I received word from a Slytherin that Mr. Malfoy was deathly injured in the infirmary."

"He most certainly was _not!_ It was just a scratch!" Hermione was afraid of this.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione, I know that." He frowned at her. "I obviously knew that as soon as I saw him." Hermione sighed with relief.

"I was worried that you might be persuaded to get Hagrid in trouble over it." Hermione took a sip of her tea, then cringed as it burned her tongue. "I'm sure Malfoy was laying it on thick in the hospital wing."

"While I might think Hagrid a poor excuse of a teacher, I am well aware that it was Draco that was at fault, not your oaf of a friend."

"Don't be mean, sir." She scolded, though only half heartedly. She was just desperately relieved that Snape wasn't mad at Hagrid. Snape scoffed, but let the subject drop.

"Dare I ask how the rest of your classes went today? You had them all except for Potions and Ancient Runes if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right. Divination is a total bore. I can't believe it's a required class." She snorted into her tea cup, and Snape nodded in agreement. "Muggle Studies is always enjoyable, as was Arithmancy, though I have loads of homework already. History of Magic was a bit dull but informative, and Defense was brilliant. Professor Lupin was wonderful." Snape rolled his eyes slightly.

Hermione held her cup in her hands for a moment, enjoying the warmth and being in Snape's company. It felt for a moment that they were back in Spinner's End, sitting in his living room reading in companionable silence.

"I need to discuss something with you before class tomorrow, Hermione." It still sounded odd hearing her name from him, but she secretly enjoyed it. It was a personal side of him that none of her friends got to see, and though that aspect of it made her sad, she enjoyed the growing relationship she had with her professor.

"What's that, sir?" She leaned her head into the back of the sofa.

"I just want to make sure that you are aware that no one can know that there is any different relationship between you and I. I assume that Potter and Weasley know about our situation, but the rest of the school does not."

"No, they don't. And I apologize for interrupting your class earlier. I wasn't thinking."

"Well there is a first time for everything, I'm sure." He set his tea cup down, then turned back to look at the young Gryffindor. She could tell that this was serious. "I need for you to understand that I cannot and will not show favoritism to you in any way in class. Along with that, you are not to act any differently around me than any of the other Gryffindors. They openly loath me, and I don't want to see any different from you, do you understand?"

"But sir, I don't loath you, I couldn't possibly, I – " he cut her off.

"Hermione, it's important. I'm not asking you to pull any pranks in class, just please try very hard to stay focused on your work, and act as normally as possible." He took a deep breath. "Does anyone beside your friends know about your parents?"

She hadn't been prepared for that question, and was surprised at how much it stung. It really only had been just shy of a month since her parents died, and so much had happened since then, but she really hadn't had time to think about them in the last several days. The sudden remembrance of it brought tears to her eyes. She shook her head, quickly wiping a tear as it fell on her cheek. Snape's face flashed with regret, but he pressed on.

"It would be best for the time being if it stayed that way. It would only lead to more questions that wouldn't be good for either of us right now, do you agree?"

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice yet. She took one last sip of her tea, then set the cup down on the tea tray.

"Well, I do believe that you should be returning to Gryffindor tower. I'm sure you have plenty of work to do before you retire for the evening." Hermione gave a small smile. This was certainly the case. She had loads of homework to get done before tomorrow.

"I do, and I know that my rotten Potions professor will probably give me loads more. He's a Slytherin, you know." Snape scoffed, but stood up and walked her to the door. "Thank you for the tea, sir."

"You're welcome." He opened the door, then stuck his head out to make sure that the corridor was empty before allowing Hermione to exit. "And it might do you some good to review the chapter in your text about Shrinking Solutions. I do believe that is what your dastardly Potions Master will be working on with his third years tomorrow, in case you were interested."

Hermione grinned up at him. "That is good to know, thank you sir. Good night."

"Good night, Hermione."

She walked quickly down the hallway, hearing his office door click shut just as she turned the corner.

**YAY!**

**I hope everyone liked that chapter. I see a lot of these little meetings in Hermione and Snape's future. How does that sound? =)**

**I think I probably will be following the books more than the movies, but as I mentioned before, if there is a particular event from any of the books/movies that you want to see here, please let me know. As always, thank you for your lovely reviews!**

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape – **Don't worry…all of the main events from the books will happen (the Golden Trio will still be, and yes, Sirius will be free!) Thank you for reading!**

laurena1234 – **I'm glad you are enjoying this! Thanks for following! Hope this was a fast enough update! =)**

Beautiful-Liar13 – **I know…it'll be coming soon! I haven't ironed out all of it yet, but I have ideas! ;-)**

severus grissom – **Thank you so much!**

Sammy – **Thanks**

Nikki – **Thank you so much! I'm glad you found my story, and I'm glad you think that I'm keeping Hermione true. She's very complex when dealing with not only the fact that she's thirteen, but now with no parents…I hope I keep you happy!**

**Love to all of you, and until next time**

**XOXO - TG**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello all. Please remember that anything from the amazing JKR will be underlined. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know with a quick review! =)**

Hermione woke early Thursday morning, eager to get to Potions and get started on her Shrinking Solution. She was halfway done with breakfast before Ron or Harry even showed up. Ron yawned as he sat down, complaining about the homework he'd had to finish the night before.

"Honestly, you'd think we had O.W.L.s this year the way they're laying it on." Ron grumbled, grabbing a handful of bacon and several slices of toast. "How are we supposed to get anything done at all?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She was taking three times their courses and she'd gotten all of her homework done, even after conversing with Snape.

"Ronald, you really shouldn't complain. It's only going to get worse with each passing year." Hermione finished off her orange juice. Ron groaned, and Harry looked over at Hermione as if questioning her why she needed to make Ron suffer. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm off to class. I need a word with Professor Snape before lessons." With that she got up and lifting her heavy bag over her shoulder, she headed towards the door.

When she got to the dungeon the door was open, and Snape stood in front of the blackboard, writing ingredients and page numbers there in his slanted but elegant handwriting. She had no more than entered the classroom when Snape stopped writing.

"Miss Granger, you shouldn't make it a habit to come to my classes early." He put the chalk down and turned towards her, "However, I am rather looking forward to seeing you finish off your potion before the rest of the dunderheads even sort out their ingredients." It was infinitesimal, but she thought she saw the corner of one side of his lips turn up.

Hermione grinned a bit, making her way to the near front of the classroom. She knew Harry and Ron would never forgive her if she sat in the front row, since they would be sitting next to her. For them, the farther away from Snape, the better. Hermione glanced at her watch, and saw that there was about five minutes before class began. Knowing that most students would show up at the last possible moment, she knew she still had a few quiet minutes. After pulling out her Potions book, she glanced back up at Snape, who was now sitting behind his desk writing on parchment. She saw he was using red ink. She cringed.

"Sir, I have a question for you." Snape's brow lifted as his eyes sought and found hers. He put his quill down, waiting. "Um, are there…side effects to massive amounts of time travel?" She idly ran her fingers over the tiny gold chain that hung around her neck. "It seems that repeating the same time frame over and over as I am doing could…I'm not sure." She wrinkled her forehead. "I read the literature, but it doesn't really pertain to my situation."

Snape took in the information. "Are you feeling alright?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh yes, I am now. I just realized yesterday how hungry I got between breakfast and lunch, and lunch and dinner, and I was exhausted by the time I finished all my work. I just didn't know if something like this was good for the body or the brain."

"I believe, if any student could handle the extra work load, it would be you." Her cheeks pinked at that, "but if you start to feel off, please let me know. There are no exact 'side effects' as you put it, but should you start to see a difference, I'm sure there would be a potion for you." Hermione nodded, her curiosity abated for now. She was about to speak again, but suddenly a throng of students entered the labs. Hermione immediately looked down at her potion book and starting to read over today's lesson, though she'd already read it over twice the night before. Snape had just finished giving instruction when Malfoy walked into the dungeon, his arm in a sling. Immediately all of the Slytherins started cooing and fawning over him.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Harry and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if _they'd_ walked in late, he'd have given them detention. But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes.

Hermione ignored the glares that Ron and Harry sent her way. She didn't appreciate that now that she was living with Snape, Ron and Harry seemed to act as though she had control over the man. They should have been the first two to know that no one could _ever_ control the potion's master.

Their anger was increased exponentially when Snape made them cater to Malfoy; preparing his ingredients for him since he was incapacitated. Though she couldn't say so, it irritated her as well. She didn't appreciate Snape treating Harry and Ron the way he was, but knew that there was nothing for it. Snape was head of Slytherin house, and a former death eater she now knew…he had to tread carefully over the fine line that separated his loyalties between Slytherins and Hogwarts as a whole. She wished that Harry and Ron could see it as black and white as that.

Hermione was halfway though her potion, getting to the point where it had to simmer, untouched, for twenty three minutes time. She was taking notes in the down time, but jumped when she heard Snape's voice right next to her.

"Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? Hermione glanced up confused. Her potion was perfect. Finding the professor, she realized that he was speaking to the student across the table from her. "What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Hermione could tell that Neville was quickly unraveling, and before she could think, she was speaking to Snape. "Please sir, please, I could help Neville put it right – "

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Neville looked as though he might vomit, and Hermione was glad that Snape had turned then, stalking towards the other half of the classroom; he didn't see her brush a tear quickly off her cheek. She hadn't expected Snape to be overly nice to her, but she didn't expect him to snap at her so readily. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she turned back to her potion, noting that it still had nine minutes to simmer.

Also noting that Neville's potion was now the consistency of pea soup and a bright yellow color instead of a pale grey, she began whispering to him corrections in order for him to fix his mistakes. She continued in this manner, working on her potion and helping Neville correct his until Snape swept back up to the front of the room.

"Everyone, gather, 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Hermione was furious. Snape waved his wand as he turned away from the class and all the cauldrons were immediately empty and clean, the left over ingredients had vanished. Hermione glanced down at her own cauldron as it stood empty, knowing that Snape had vanished a perfectly good…no…perfect Shrinking Potion from it. She took a breath and felt her body shudder. Without looking at Snape, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the classroom to catch up with her friends.

"I can't believe that git took points away from you." Ron was furious. He was slamming his fist into his other hand. "Honestly, Hermione, I don't understand how you can defend him to us when he does something like that."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Ron, alright?" Hermione's face had gone pale with anger. Her mind was reeling over what had just happened. She was having a very hard time separating Snape the professor from Snape her guardian. She had a hard time combining the two, they were so vastly different. She remembered back to her first and second years, and how dreadful Snape had been to her and her friends. She then let her mind drift to the past several weeks. Snape had been caring, considerate…he'd been nice. He had gotten her Crookshanks, taken her in when her parents died, and brought the idea of the time turner to McGonagall. For the first time in a long time, she was at a loss. She couldn't wrap her brain around it. But she knew that she needed to talk to him again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall…Ron was seething about Snape.

"Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"

Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around.

"Where is she?"

Hermione had turned on her heel, sprinting back down to the dungeons. She figured if anyone asked, she could say she left a book in the classroom. No one would question that. She knew that Snape rarely came to lunch, so would no doubt be in his classroom or office. She walked quickly and within three minutes time, she had reached his classroom once again.

The door was still open, and Snape sat behind his desk, continuing to scribble on parchment with red ink. Seeing his quill move furiously over homework assignments, she snapped.

"How dare you?" It came out louder than she planned, but with no less enthusiasm than she wanted. Snape's head jerked up, and his eyes were cold. His features didn't soften this time.

"Don't you dare speak to me in such a manner in my own classroom, Miss Granger." His voice was the definition of icy. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up. He hadn't spoken to her like this before. She felt her cheeks redden.

"I'm sorry, sir, but can you please explain to me why you took house points away for a potion that was done correctly? And for that matter, why does it make you mad that Neville completed the potion correctly, with or without my help? You are a teacher. Shouldn't you be pleased when your students learn to do things properly?"

Snape took a deep breath, schooling his features. He got up from his desk and came to sit down at one of the lab tables. He pulled the stool out for Hermione. She was flabbergasted. She put her overly full book bag down and sat facing him. "Hermione, the following conversation does not leave this room." He paused, and she nodded slowly, so taken aback by his change in demeanor that she was willing to listen to _anything_.

"For reasons that I cannot completely explain to you now, I have very serious motives behind everything I say and do in this classroom. The way I conduct myself is paramount to a larger picture that, though I know you can handle, I don't want and can't expose you to it yet." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Snape cut her off. "No. If and when I can divulge anything to you, I will gladly do so."

Hermione studied his coal black eyes and saw nothing but the truth. She was touched.

"Of course I want my students to succeed. Despite the rumors floating around the castle, I do not want any of you to fail. It is imperative, that in the coming years, you and your classmates become as skilled in your studies as possible. Your very lives may depend on it. I cannot, however, help the fact that Mr. Longbottom is the most dunderheaded boy I've ever met; next to Potter and Weasley anyway.

"Hermione, please understand that I was proud of you today. Not only did you brew your potion perfectly, but you fixed a potion that to most students would be beyond repair. You had to deviate from the directions, adding extra ingredients and skipping steps, doing things in a different order, and you made it work. Many learned Potion Masters wouldn't or in fact couldn't do such a thing." He looked down at his young ward. "Your brain is absolutely brilliant."

Hermione was struck at the tenderness of his words, but just as she was about to retort his previous actions, Snape picked up her thought and continued. "And yet I can't very well say so, can I?" His voice took on a stern tone that Hermione knew not to argue with. "Hermione, no one knows our arrangement, nor would many of them care. This also brings me back to my first point. There are aspects of my life that I cannot reveal to you. I don't want to." She bit her lip, desperate for more information. "Although this arrangement of being your legal guardian hasn't been anything that I expected or wanted, it hasn't been completely unpleasant." Hermione tried to smile, but she was so overwhelmed with the broadness of this conversation, she could only manage a weak smirk. "When we are in this school, I am not your guardian. I am your professor, and head of Slytherin house. I cannot coddle you. I cannot take pity on your pathetic friends."

She let out a breath. "I understand." She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I should go. I left Harry and Ron just outside the Great Hall." She pulled her bag up on her should and stood to go. "Have a good evening, professor."

Snape could hear the dejected tone in her voice, but didn't know what else to say to make her understand.

"Good day, Miss Granger."

Hermione exited the classroom, not knowing at all how she was feeling. He had praised her and berated her, talked her up, then talked down to her. He had insulted her friends but admired her skills. Her mind spun, but since she couldn't decide what to feel, she just made her way away from the dungeons.

Realizing that quite an amount of time had passed since she'd left Ron and Harry, she quickened her pace.

"She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning.

Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared.

"There she is," said Harry.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

Ron and Harry questioned her disappearance and reappearance on a completely different staircase. She did her best to change the subject, and by the time they finally got to lunch, she was too eager to eat to even worry about answering their questions.

They were just about finished with their meal when a pale looking first year came up to their table. His hand shook as he held a small book out towards Hermione. She turned, confused. "Uh, Professor Snape said you left this in his classroom." His voice squeaked and he dropped the book in Hermione's hand and quickly ran away. Hermione knew it wasn't her book, but quickly pushed it into her book bag.

Later that evening, once all of her classes were done, and she lay in bed exhausted, she pulled the small book out of her bag and looked at the tattered binding. _The Advanced Masters Guide to Emergency Potions._ She opened the front covered as saw, scrawled in the top corner of the cover the words "Property of Severus Snape." As she read the words, and realized that this had been one of his _own_ school books, she noticed that a small piece of parchment had slipped out from between several pages. Picking it up, she saw that it too held his delicate writing.

_Hermione, I have no choice but to treat you the way I did today. That does not mean that I enjoy it. –S_

She read the words several times over, feeling a smile slowly creep 'cross her face. Tucking the piece of parchment gently into her night stand drawer, she put the book down and quickly fell asleep.

**Okay, please let me know if at any time I'm getting Snape too out of character. I'm thinking he'll blow up at Hermione in a coming chapter, and it will take a while before the distance between them is mended…but if you think he's getting TOO out of character, please let me know!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have flipped through books three and four in their entirety to pick out things to write about, but again, if there is something from the books or movies in particular that you want included, let me know.**

**Thanks also for the couple reviews I got after last chapter. I really appreciate your feedback.**

Peppermint. Rocks – **Thanks for the review. In all honesty, I don't think Hermione would make that mistake either…but by the time I had written all that down, I realized MY error, and blamed it on her instead…sorry LOL Thanks for your anticipation of this chapter!**

Sammy – **I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Please keep letting me know what you think! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks again all…the next chapter should be up later this week! HUGS **

**XOXO**

**TG**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello all. Here's hoping the weekend treated you well. I'm sorry I've neglected this story for so long…I've had various ideas for it, but to make sure I get the story line right, I have to keep pulling out the book (which I have crammed full of post-it notes of ideas…LOL) and sometimes I don't have the ambition…but here we go again =)**

**Thank you all for the continued adds and favorites. It really means a lot to me.**

**And now…on with the show!**

The weeks continued on with little excitement, or at least as little as was normal at Hogwarts. Hermione was loaded down with classes, but enjoying every _extra_ minute of it.

She continued to help Harry and Ron with homework, sneak from class to class unnoticed, and keep in Snape's good graces.

She had become quite an actress in Potions class. She played the part of the nervous Gryffindor, groaning appropriately when Snape took away points from her and her friends. Yet each time he berated her, she thought to herself of the book and note in her night stand drawer that sat waiting for her, and smiled.

With her added workload, she hadn't had time to visit Snape during off hours. Occasionally she would stay after class briefly to see how his week was going, but that was it. Though she missed their time spent together over the summer, being with her friends and back at Hogwarts kept her mind busy.

Finally it was Friday afternoon, and her last class of the week, Potions, was just wrapping up. Snape had been particularly cruel to her during this lesson, taking over twenty five points away from her alone, equaling almost forty for Gryffindor house. Though Hermione knew that he didn't mean it personally, she couldn't help her hurt pride as he berated her for not only her potion being finished _too_ quickly, but that he was tired of her acting as though this class was beneath her. She had done nothing of the sort, which angered her slightly more. For the first time since term began, she was looking forward to getting out of the dungeons. Hermione was just cramming her Potions book in her overly full bag and turning to leave when Snape spoke to her.

"A word, Miss Granger, on your behavior today." His voice was pure evil, and Ron and Harry actually looked scared. Hermione swallowed thickly, setting her book bag back down with a small sigh. She was sure he could tell that she was frustrated with him, but she had done absolutely nothing to merit being kept after class. She was eager to get to Defense today, and Professor Lupin had hinted that it would be a very interesting lesson. Ron and Harry tried and failed to give her a reassuring look, but they quickly followed the rest of the students out of the classroom. When the last student left, Snape slammed the door shut with a flick of his wand. Hermione knew it was coming, but still jumped. She watched as her potion's master strode across the room and took a seat opposite her at her lab table. She waited in silence for him to speak. "How are classes going for you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's head jerked back a bit. "What?"

Snape smirked. "I said, how are classes going?"

"Uh, alright. Professor McGonagall is giving loads of homework, but…I'm sorry sir, why have you asked me to stay behind?" Her brow furrowed. "I didn't mean to try to undermine you. I didn't really appreciate you berating me again, but I tried my best to keep it to myself."

Snape let out a guffaw. "Hermione, you are so caught up in your own head sometimes…" Her eyes went wide. "I didn't keep you back to yell at you. You did nothing wrong today. I simply wanted to see how this school year is going for you."

Hermione let out a nervous sigh that ended in a weak chuckle. Finally her face broke into a brilliant smile when she realized that he just wanted a chat. It warmed her heart, actually. Severus Snape never failed to surprise her.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I just assumed the worst, I suppose." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Classes have been going very well."

Snape nodded. "Any more 'side effects' from you extra classes and assignments?" It was so odd to see concern in his eyes.

Hermione grinned sheepishly, her cheeks pinking slightly. "Actually, I feel embarrassed that I even mentioned it. It dawned on me several days later, when I was so tired in the morning that I couldn't possibly get up…to turn time backwards so I could get more sleep." She chuckled a bit at herself. "I'm ashamed it took me that long to figure it out." The corner of Snape's lips turned up at his young student. It never failed to surprise _him_ at the way her brains worked. He wouldn't mention it, but he hadn't thought of that solution either.

"Well, Miss Granger, I believe I've held you up long enough from you next class." He stood up and to her surprise, lifted her book bag and placed it gently on her shoulder. "Where are you off to now?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Supposedly this is going to be a very interesting lecture." Her face brightened once again at the thought. "Professor Lupin has been hinting at it for several days."

Snape walked Hermione to the door, but stopped her just as her hand was touching the knob. "Hermione, I need you to do something for me." Her amber eyes turned up to her mentor, confusion suddenly written there. She nodded slowly.

Snape drew a breath. "I need you to be cautious around Professor Lupin." He lifted a hand up in front of her lips as they parted to question him. "Please, Hermione, just trust me. Outwardly he is not dangerous, but I've known him for far longer than you have. Just keep on your toes, alright?"

Hermione processed his words, but knew enough to trust him, even if she didn't understand. "Yes, sir."

"Alright then, off you go." He waved his wand and the door opened. She grinned quickly at him, then rushed off towards her next class.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is _a boggart?"

Having just entered the classroom(with a little time turning help) Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. As Lupin continued his lecture, Hermione watched him closely. She couldn't understand what Snape was worried about.

She knew from the opening feast the there was some type of animosity between the two professors, but she didn't understand why, and didn't dare to ask. She glanced briefly around the classroom to see if any clues lay there. She saw dozens of books, magical instruments and even more books, but nothing that seemed remotely dangerous. Just as her mind drifted a bit further, the rest of the class laughing brought her attention back to her lessons. Confused, she tried to find the source of humor.

"Professor Snape…hmmm…Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er – yes," said Neville nervously. "But – I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

Hermione grinned inwardly though slightly sadly for Neville. Of course Snape would be what he feared most. Though once her brain processed what was going to happen next, her eyes went wide with fear. Of what, she wasn't sure, but she knew that what was about to happen was not going to be pretty.

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well…always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top…"

Hermione listened in horror, knowing exactly what was going to happen, though the rest of the student body hadn't quite caught on yet. Hermione was beginning to think that Lupin was doing this on purpose; putting these ideas into Neville's head. He could just as easily had Snape turn into something completely unlike himself, _not_ something that…this!

…"If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

A jet of red sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R – r – _riddikulus!_" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter, which muffled the groan that escaped Hermione's lips ; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Hermione was situated towards the back of the line, and though the subject of the boggart did fascinate her, she couldn't help the roiling of her stomach, as word of this would surely get out quickly, and Professor Snape would be absolutely furious. No, not furious…there wasn't a word for how mad he would be. Her worried eyes traveled from Neville to Lupin and back to the boggart which had now turned into a moving, severed hand as it faced Dean Thomas.

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward.

_Crack!_

For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

This continued for just another moment, for Lupin had Neville face the boggart again, and just as Snape wore those hideous clothes again Neville shouted and the boggart exploded. Everyone cheered, but Hermione's heart sunk to her stomach. She had to figure out how to get to Snape to warn him about this, before he heard students talking about it behind his back.

There was nothing for it though, just as class was dismissed, Hermione saw Malfoy and his cronies go flying out of the room, and she knew where they were headed. She was about to use her time turner when Harry and Ron shuffled her out of the room along with the throng of students leaving their lesson. She wasn't left alone long enough for it, and by the time they had returned to their dormitory, she had resigned to the fact that this was out of her control.

She couldn't help the nagging feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach, however, at the embarrassment Snape was surely to endure at the hands of his least favorite student.

Several days later was their trip to Hogsmeade, and though Hermione was crestfallen at the idea that Harry had to stay behind, she was looking forward to visiting the town with Ron, and keen on the idea that Harry would be visiting Lupin to learn more about Dementors. She had done some research in the library, but didn't understand why they had such a dramatic effect on Harry more so than the effected the rest of them.

So Saturday morning arrived and after saying goodbye to Harry, they were off.

Hermione enjoyed spending time alone with Ron. He seemed to open up more when he wasn't in Harry's shadow. She didn't understand why Ron had such self esteem issues with Harry and herself. He was just as smart and courageous, he just lacked the self confidence in himself to realize it. He chatted animatedly about the Shrieking Shack, ordered a butterbeer for her in the Three Broomsticks, and joked about Quiddich and school. She enjoyed her friendship with him, and genuinely enjoyed herself. All too soon though, Professor McGonagall was rounding them up and leading them back to the castle. Harry was sitting in the common room by himself when they got back, and Hermione was quick to sit down to see what he had been up to.

"What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…"

Hermione listened as Harry recalled Snape giving a potion to Lupin, and Lupin being appreciative. She was absolutely dumbfounded.

Ron's mouth fell open. _"Lupin drank it?" _he gasped. "Is he mad?"

Hermione checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes…" They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

Hermione lay silently in her sleeping bag that night, her eyes wide open and her heart pounding. After the Halloween feast, it had been learned that Sirius Black was spotted in the castle, trying to get into Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't even imagine it. The whole point of the dementors guarding the grounds was to prevent that very thing. Now, not only had he gotten in the castle, he had been so close to Harry; to everyone, it chilled her to the bone. Dozens of thoughts flew through her brain; what was the potion that Snape had brewed for Lupin? Why did he need a potion? How did Sirius Black get past the dementors? How did he get all the way to the portrait of the fat lady? Where was he now?

She heard students around her; some whispering, some snoring. The Great Hall was pitch black, only the enchanted ceiling and it's shimmering stars providing a bit of light. Time dragged on, and when Hermione glanced at her watch, noting that it was around three am, she heard the doors creak and familiar boots walked in, carrying Professor Snape towards Dumbledore.

"The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before – ah – the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"…I did express my concerns when you appointed – "

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply.

Hermione was dumbfounded. Snape was obviously talking about Lupin. Now her mind was racing over one scenario, but before one could be seen to completion, she was on to another idea. She watched as Snape quietly left the Great Hall, leaving the door open a crack behind him. After what must have been another hour, Dumbledore finally settled himself into his chair at the faculty table. She could see his head slowly droop as he nodded off.

As quietly as possible, she slipped out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed to the large double doors. There were open just enough for her to slip silently through them. She kept to the shadows as much as possible, realizing halfway to the dungeons that this was not a great idea.

There were professors around every turn, patrolling the castle. She was constantly darting down side corridors to avoid the watchful eyes of her mentors. When she finally reached the last staircase that would take her to the bowels of the castle, she turned a corner silently but ran square into the chest of someone who was coming from the opposite direction. Her eyes jerked up and met coal black ones…angry black ones. Snape quickly and silently snatched her by the arm and pulled her down the stairs and into his classroom. Her spun her around and he closed the door and trapped her between the hard wood and the thick black robes covering his body.

"Miss Granger what on EARTH are you doing out of the Great Hall at this hour, under THESE circumstances?" His eyes were alight with fire, and she knew she had made a mistake. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!" He took a deep breath and looked at his trembling ward, standing in just a t-shirt and pajama pants. He rolled his eyes in aggravation, but pulled off his outer cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was instantly engulfed in warmth and knew that he wasn't as mad as when he found her.

"I just heard you speaking with Professor Dumbledore, and I knew you were implying that Professor Lupin let Black in, and Harry told me about the potion that you brought to Professor Lupin, and I didn't understand why you were helping him when you told me he was dangerous, and I never got a chance to tell you about Neville and the boggart, and –"

"Take a breath, Miss Granger." She closed her mouth, a look of utter desperation on her face. He took her hand and led her through his classroom and into his private chambers. They walked past a small table and into a sitting room. He motioned towards the sofa and Hermione sat down. She watched wide eyed as he muttered a spell and a silver beam shot out of his wand. It began to materialize into…something, but before Hermione could figure out what, it darted into the fireplace and up out of sight.

"What _was_ that, sir?"

"I sent my patronus to inform the Headmaster that you deliberately disobeyed his orders that no students were to leave the Great Hall, but that I found you and you are safe and will be staying in my chambers for the rest of the night."

Hermione nodded slowly, her mind still buzzing, but not knowing where to begin. Snape went silently into his kitchen and came back with two large mugs filled with tea. He handed one to Hermione. She took it gladly, feeling the warmth flow down her throat.

"Miss Granger, let me see if I can quell some of your nagging thoughts." Snape sat down on the other end of the sofa, turning slightly to face Hermione. He took a sip of his own tea. "For reasons that I cannot tell you, no, I do not fully trust Professor Lupin. He has a condition, again that I cannot comment on, but I brewed a potion for him. It was for your sake and the sake of the student body as a whole that I did so." Hermione looked at him over her mug of tea, the combined warmth of his cloak and the tea, along with his voice giving her the information that her brain needed was all helping her to relax.

"As for Longbottom and his performance in your Defense class…" Snape actually chuckled. "…though it disgusts me when students undermine me, it does give me some pleasure to know that I am what Longbottom fears above all else."

Hermione giggled tiredly. She knew that she had overreacted. She was learning once again to trust Snape, and she knew in her heart that she did. "I'm sorry I snuck down here." Snape watched her. "I didn't mean to be any trouble."

Snape finished his tea, his brow furrowing. "You're a Gryffindor…how could you _not_ be trouble?" He smirked at her, and she knew, once again, that all was forgiven. She was about to speak again when Snape stood up. "I have to continue my patrols. Stay here." He locked eyes with her until she nodded. "I'll be back in a while. The doors will be warded, as will the fireplace. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione grinned, then yawned, setting her tea down on the coffee table. Snape nodded and turned to leave, but Hermione spoke one more time. "Sir?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Be careful."

Snape nodded, his eyes filled with warmth. Before the door closed behind him, Hermione was fast asleep on the couch, his cloak draped over her as a blanket.

**Thanks for hanging in there with me guys! Thanks to my friend Mel for getting my butt in gear and getting me to finish this chapter! =) Hugs girl!**

5ky1ark – Thanks for the review and thanks for the advice. I'm sure small tiffs will come up between them, but I don't think anything major.

Twilighter – Thanks for the review. I think the normal Snape wouldn't do any of those things, but the Snape in my story has had to take on a new role as caregiver/guardian to Hermione, and as such has to change a bit…and we know he is an honorable character, and would therefore apologize to her when he is in the wrong.

Vitam Viva – Hi there. I'm so glad you're liking this story, and thanks for your thoughtful review. I was thinking of the blow-up as a way to try the relationship between the two of them, but as I finished I realized it wasn't needed. Also, I was thinking that the book he gave her was one of his books from University…but I realize I didn't make that very clear in the story…sorry. Anyways, thanks so much for following and I hope you liked this chapter too.

Nikki – Thanks for the review…sorry it took so long for another update. I'm glad you're liking the book aspect. I'm trying to stay as true as possible to the story, aside from the obvious difference =)

Arsha Clarek – Thank you so much for your review. I'm so glad you put thought into it and I'm glad you like the fluffy stuff…it's fun to write, but hard because it IS so OOC for Snape…they still might have some kind of argument…I still have four more books to go =) Thanks for following!

MaeSilverpaws1 – Your review was so sweet, thank you! I love knowing that people get excited when reading my work…I hope this chapter made you smile too! =)

Princess Reinette – SOOO sorry this update took so long, but thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you're liking the softer side of Snape! Also I've never watched Dr. Who, but it's interesting that there is a parallel there…

sa1ntmung0 – Thank you so much for your in depth review. And thank you for catching my little 'oops' . The fault was mine, and no, Hermione would never call a professor by just their last name…I appreciate you catching that. =) Thank you for reading so closely as to notice things like that…it means a lot. Thank you for your lovely compliments!

**So, love to all of you, and have a wonderful night!**

**I PROMISE to update sooner than last time.**

**Until next chapter**

**xoxo **

**TG**


	14. Quick Thank You CH 10 Update

QUICK THANK YOU…

Thank you for noting in the reviews about the Boggart already being mentioned in Chapter Ten. I realized that I uploaded the wrong version of that chapter, and have since uploaded the correct chapter.

Sorry for the confusion and thanks for letting me know.

TG


	15. Chapter 13

Everyone was preoccupied with something over the next several days. Harry had to worry about the upcoming Quiddich match, Ron his Potion's homework, and Hermione about everything else. She still couldn't get Snape's words of warning out of her head. He didn't trust Lupin, but he wouldn't say why. Ideas flew through Hermione's brain at the speed of light, but she couldn't come up with a reasonable conclusion. It wasn't until the next day in Defense class that she got her answer.

Muggle studies had run over, and she knew that she'd be late for Defense. Knowing that Professor Lupin wouldn't be too harsh about it, she didn't run to the classroom like she wanted to. Taking a deep breath to calm her frantic nerves, she pushed her hair behind her ear and opened the door. A startling but familiar sound met her ears.

Professor Snape was at the front of the class, lowering a slide projector screen. She quickly shuffled towards her seat, hoping she could make it before he turned around. Silently as possible she slid into her chair, letting out a breath and quietly pulling her Defense book out of her bag.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far – "

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start – "

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

A general uproar arose from the class in defense of Lupin's excellent teaching. Hermione knew this wouldn't end well. She watched the little color in Snape's face quickly drain out of it. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you – I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss werewolves," said Snape.

"But sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinky punks – "

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394."

Murmurs rent throughout the class, but Hermione knew there was nothing for it. She, along with the rest of the class turned to the designated page as Snape began to lecture. He asked many questions, but deliberately ignored Hermione's arm waving in the air.

He had told her several times to not take it personally, but it was very difficult. Many if not all of the rest of her professors appreciated and encouraged her academic enthusiasm, yet Snape tried to snuff it out, and now she was his ward. It still bothered her that he treated her so in class, even though she knew he had to…it still bothered her. Her Gryffindor headstrong-ness kicked in and she raised her hand once again. Snape ignored her so she spoke out of turn.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf – "

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. She didn't know why she was reacting this way, but it was uncomfortable to be in class. The entire room was silent while Snape lectured, then paced the isles as everyone began to take notes. He seemed to sneer at her as he stalked by, and she felt a rock form in the pit of her stomach. The tears in her eyes were close to spilling down her cheeks, but she wouldn't give Snape the satisfaction. She wasn't even that mad at him, more than she was mad at herself for reacting this way.

She sat through the rest of the lesson, trying to understand what was going on. Snape didn't just choose werewolves to teach them. There was a reason for it. What would be important about werewolves on this particular day? Was it a message for the class, or for Hermione personally? Surely not. However, it would be like Snape to try and pass on a message in this way. No one else in the class would comprehend it's meaning…but Hermione now did.

She thought back to her first lesson with Professor Lupin, then to Harry recounting Lupin's run in with Snape, then Snape's warning to Dumbledore in the Great Hall and finally to this lesson. Could it be possible? Was this what Snape was trying to tell her, that Professor Lupin was a –

"Mione, come on, class is over!" Students were scurrying out of their seats and towards the door at record pace, desperate to get away from Snape. He had already given them a ridiculous homework assignment, but since it was the last lesson of the week, everyone was frantic to start the weekend. Ron was pushing at Hermione to get out of her seat so that he could follow. She absently pushed her book and quill back into her bag, desperate for a look at Snape's face. For she knew now that if she was correct in her assumption, the answer would be evident in his eyes. Those black eyes that could convey or withhold so much. But he did not look back at the class. He sat at the desk at the front of the room scratching away at the parchment in front of him. Had it not been for Ron and Harry pushing her towards the door she would have gone to speak with him. However, it would have to wait until this evening.

Hermione had almost forgotten herself that today was her birthday, but her friends were all too eager to remind her. Normally she would be overjoyed with presents and hugs and chats with friends, but she was desperate to get down to the dungeons to speak to Snape about Professor Lupin. However, that would not be happening for a while yet.

After dinner in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Ginny dragged her back to the Gryffindor common room for cake and presents. Nearly the whole house turned out for the celebration, though only her close friends got her gifts. Ron got her a sweater (which was no doubt made by Molly Weasley) but he claimed that he picked out the colors. Ginny got her set of pajamas that consisted of a pink tank top and matching pink and black boxer shorts. They were soft and comfy. Harry got her a subscription to Transfiguration Quarterly. She genuinely appreciated all of the gifts, but was extremely antsy to get away.

Finally she used the excuse of wanting to get a head start on her homework to finally get away from the crowd. Ginny wanted her to stay and chat, and Ron wanted help with his essay, since she was going to work on hers, but she was able to escape alone. Once she was out of the common room and away from Gryffindor tower, she started running towards the stairs that would take her down to the dungeons.

She was panting when she reached Snape's private chambers, and though she'd run into Filch on the way, she was lucky enough to still be close to the library, so she was able to convince him that that was her destination. He reprimanded her for running in the corridors, but then a howl from Mrs. Norris took him towards the Hufflepuff tower.

Hermione was just about to knock when the door opened, her potion's master standing before her. He looked shocked to see her, her hand poised to rap on the door.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." He grinned down lightly at her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He immediately moved to the side to let her enter, then closed the door gently behind her.

Hermione turned to face him. "I wanted to talk to you about class today." Her brow furrowed questioningly as she tried to read the expression on his face. Was it…anticipation?

"Alright, but first, I have a bit of a surprise for you." He actually held out his hand to her, and she took it questioningly, again surprised at the warmth and comfort that she felt there. "Follow me, but close your eyes." She was absolutely stymied, but did as she was told.

Trusting his lead she followed him into what she figured was his sitting room. She felt the couch behind her knees and he pressed her shoulders gently. "Sit down, right here." Again, she complied, totally baffled as to what was going on. She was thinking of Lupin and werewolves and full moons and needing to talk about all of it right this moment.

"Alright, open your eyes." His voice was low, but filled with a quality that sounded foreign to her. He sounded excited.

She took a breath and opened her eyes. The sight in front of her left her speechless.

On his coffee table were several presents wrapped in crimson and gold paper, and a red banner hung across the room, reading "Happy Birthday Hermione" in gold print. There was a small cake in the shape of a book on the table next to the presents, and two plates and forks sat next to it. Hermione looked up at Snape's eager face…and burst into tears.

**TBC**

**Ahhhhh, sorry for the lame ending. The next chapter will pick up right after this, but I just REALLY wanted to get this chapter posted tonight! Thanks as always for the reviews! I can't believe I almost have 100…that's so amazing, and I have you to thank for it!**

wintersong1954 – Thanks for the review! Glad you're liking it so far!

Snapy90 – I'm really glad you found my story! Thanks for the comment!

LM Ryder – Thanks so much. I hope you continue to enjoy!

BlueWater5 – Wow! Thanks for the in depth review…I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I'm sure the other characters will come into it at some point, I just really like writing the SS/HG relationship. I think the summers (in between the books) will be easier to incorporate the other characters because I have more free range to let my imagination go crazy! Thanks for the note on my error. I appreciate it!

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL – Thanks!

cosmosalone200 – It'll get better, I promise!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape – Thanks!

Ceralyn – Thanks, and thanks for noticing the error…it's been fixed =)

TBug – Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Snow – I did, but thanks for mentioning…it's been fixed!

Proudmudbloodlion – Hope I got all the kinks out…I'm glad you like my story! I'm sorry your mom thinks you're crazy. I'm sure mine would think the same of me if she were reading it LOL. I do think it will be interesting how Snape will react next book when Viktor comes into the picture…hee hee

Arsha Clarek – You're so sweet…thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too!

Caya M Richards – Thanks for the review…I'm sure she really wouldn't have been able to get around the castle as it was so heavily guarded…but I just bend the rules when I see fit =)

Twilighter – sorry this update took so long. Thanks for your comments…I really appreciate it!

dracosluvr4eva20 – You're so sweet! Thanks so much for your lovely words…I'm glad you found my story and that you are enjoying it…it's gonna be a long one, but I think (or hope) that it will be worth it!

sharNZ – Thanks! I love the way Snape can let his guard down around Hermione…I don't think he would be the same with any of the other characters…though she is much younger, she really is intellectually equal (or respectively) to Snape.

Almightyswot – Comedy gold for sure…I can see Snape making a total dunderhead of himself, but Hermione is so headstrong that she'll call him on it…but she's also sweet enough that she won't be mad, and he can't be mad at her…it's going to be fun!

TheTV-Junkie – Ahhhh, my friend, as always, thank you so much for your review. I treasure your thoughts more than you'll know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the ones that follow. Hugs!

Kstar101 – I'm glad you like it…her pain just didn't follow the story anymore…I was going to incorporate it into Snape wanting to help her as well…but I decided to keep it one sided for now. Thanks for the comment!

Beautiful-Liar13 – Thanks for the review. I plan to go through the books in their entirety, but really only stick to the parts that include anything having to do with Snape and Hermione, or how my imagination can twist the story a bit to make it so. You should see my copies of the books…they are STUFFED with post it notes!

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun – Thanks, and here you go!

Reivyndawn – Thank you so much. I'm glad you found it and that you're liking it so much. It makes me all warm and fuzzy!

SilverMoonPanther – I know…who'd have thought it possible. =) Thanks for the review!

**Alright everyone…I'm up WAY too late and have to work WAY too early in the morning, but I promise that another chapter won't be too far behind this one…PROMISE!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**xoxoxo**

**TG**


End file.
